It Had Better Be
by XxMoonStarsSpacexX
Summary: Let me just say, that you don't always get what you want. If you did I wouldn't be here in sunny California. If you did I wouldn't be a mediator. If you did My dad wouldn't have been replaced. Where am I meant to find happiness now?
1. Feeling Sorry For Me Yet?

**It Had Better Be**

**Chapter 1- Feeling sorry for me yet?**

After my dad died, everything changed- and not in a really bad way either. I mean sure, we all mourned and cried and cursed the stupid heart attack that killed him. We all wished we had stopped him from going out on his morning jog.

What I mean is, after about ten years of that mourning and grief, my mom finally found a man who could put a real smile on her face. Not like all the other jerks she tried to date (and she didn't date that many). And yeah, he did take a whole lot of time to "fit in" and "bond" before asking for my moms hand in marriage. Obviously she said yes- why wouldn't she? She was finally happy. Scratch that she was ecstatic! But she did ask us if we were all ok with it. Especially me. She knows how protective I can get of her. I mean wouldn't you if you had to watch your mom cry every time an idiot broke up with her?

Anyway we all said she can do whatever she wants. What were we meant to say? No, mom, we've decided you should grieve another ten years before you even think about marriage again.

Yeah, cause I'm really going to say that.

It's okay I guess. I'll get used to the changes I'm sure.

That's what I thought before my mom sat us down and started talking,

"Honey, you know how I'm getting married in a few weeks?" at the word married her eyes lit up with insane excitement. We nodded our heads and she carried on, "Well Alex has a really big and beautiful house in California. And you know he doesn't have any kids… and well, our apartment is simply too small. So we were wondering if it would be better if we all moved to California, I mean it's not like we could fit anybody else in here, right?" I must have gone pale or something, because my mom was at my side saying it wouldn't be too bad if I thought about it.

Of course it's going to be that bad. It's going to be worse. How am I meant to fit in, I barely made it through the school I'm already in. I only just got rid of the freak label. How am I meant to do that all over again. I've seen TV shows, I know how merciless Californian teenagers can be.

I said it was okay anyway, even though it wasn't.

Now it's that anticipated wedding day. The one my mother has been obsessing about for two whole months. Feeling sorry for me yet?

I haven't even started. I have just had to endure a whole day watching my mom and the bridesmaids being plucked, brushed, washed, groomed, decorated, dressed and finally praised. While I was measure and groomed. Luckily they didn't plaster my face with make up. That would have been embarrassing. But since I just spent the whole day with my mom and the bridesmaids I know exactly what they look like.

Even though wearing white is a death sentence in New York, my mom was dressed in flowing white silk. She had a silver tiara propped on her glossy black hair that was pulled into an elegant and elaborate do on the top of her head. She had on a simple pear necklace with matching earrings. Her nails were manicured and her shoes had one small pearl on one side, so that it looked like a button that closed the strap.

Marta, Josefina, Mercedes, Kara and Isabelle were all dressed in a soft shade of blue and had pearl jewellery as well. All their dresses reached just below their knees, they had matching shoes and looked almost identical with similar length hair (except Marta who says she looks sophisticated with shorter hair) that were naturally black an curly at the bottom. Their dresses also had an embroidered pattern at the chest starting from the top right corner, it wasn't very obvious but I don't think it was meant to look better than the brides dress.

So I would have to be demented not to know the exact details my sisters and mom's clothes, hair and makeup. Unfortunately I am not demented and therefore suffered a whole lot today. Feeling sorry for me yet?

I left the room that had filled my nostrils with flowery perfume and hairspray, and went into the room that my soon to be step dad Alex was in, waiting nervously for the wedding to begin. I knocked before I went in and I heard a nervous but happy voice call me in. I walked in to find a tall man with blonde wavy hair and quite pale skin. His grey eyes were apprehensive. I walked up to him with a comforting smile and shook his hand.

"Hey Alex, how're you holding up?" This man was called Alexander St Matthew James, soon to be Alexander De Silva St Matthew James. Bit of a long name don't you think? Only he and my mom are taking up the name. The rest of us are staying De Silva's.

Alex just nodded and smiled, a little nervously but nevertheless a smile that showed a glimpse of his white teeth. I turned to a mirror pretending to straighten my tie. As best man I had to look acceptable. Really I was just watching Alex to make sure that he wasn't going to run away. After a while I looked at my reflection and looked so hard that I seemed to be a different person. My hair had been attacked with a brush to try and make the crisp curls behave, they had also put some kind of smoothing serum that made me shiver whenever I thought about it, but it made my black hair shine a little bluer than usual in the sunlight. My teeth were straight and white, but they were really obvious against my dark skin. It was a tell tale sign that I'm originally Spanish. Not my teeth, the skin. I looked at my suit and thought of how long it had taken then to measure me, then re-measure, then throw away the last suit, measure again until I finally fit into the suit. Apparently my broad form was causing a problem, They had to get a large size, cut down the bottom and make the arms a little shorter.

I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Jesse De Silva. Son of Gabriella De Silva (St Matthew James) and the late Edwardo De Silva.

Now that I walked out of the room holding the nervous wreck that is called the groom and wishing him good luck, I ran into my father.

Yeah that's right my dad. Well his ghost actually. But still we were the same height and looked almost identical, except that his hair and skin was lighter than mine.

"Hey dad."

Feeling sorry for me yet?

_Thank you for reading this if you have. I know it's terrible and not the longest of pieces but it will get better. AND I WON'T DELETE THIS ONE! I swear I like the idea that I have right now :D_

_Please review, I know I'm a bad person but still… please? _

_:D_

_Deema_

_x._


	2. Stripping Street Wanderer

_Arrgh! I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter! Please don't sue! ___

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mediator characters or places mentioned in said book. _

**It Had Better Be**

**Chapter 2- Stripping Street Wanderer**

Have you ever felt claustrophobic? Like the space you're in keeps getting smaller and smaller? Or if someone is close to you and they keep leaning in till they start invading your space, not only that, but their closeness annoys you, like a bug you want to swat away.

Yeah well, that would be a really good description of Kara and Isabelle. Kara and Isabelle are twins, both 11, nearly 12. So really, you can't get any more annoying than them. See, normally, I would go into my room (or rather the computer room with a sofa bed) and shut the door behind me before playing my guitar, listening to music or reading some good old biology text books.

I can't do that here because:

1- I'm in a car.

2- I'm never going to be able to step foot in our apartment again.

3- The best I can do is listening to my mp3; the rest of my stuff is in a delivery truck somewhere.

We couldn't afford to go by plane, because quite frankly, paying for eight people to fly from New York to California costs money that we don't have. Actually, Alex does, but he says we have to save it for our tuition into some Catholic school. I know I sound disrespectful, I'm usually religious. But Catholic schools usually have graveyards nearby, and graveyards have-

"Dad, what are you doing here? You can't watch mum's wedding!" That's what I said a whole month ago to my dear father.

"What aren't you pleased to see me?" my dad asked in what I think he wanted to be a light tone. I just stared at him like he was demented. "Oh I get it- _Alexander _had replaced me as father, true?"

I must have looked like a goldfish because my mouth kept opening and closing until I finally said, "NO! Of course not, but it isn't normal or healthy for you to be here. Move on dad. Please."

"Yeah, because you're so normal and healthy being able to see me aren't you Hector?"

"That is unfair, dad. That is just not fair; you certainly didn't think that when you found out I could see you. Might I remind you that you were over the moon, I am the only person you can talk to." Then knowing what he was about to say I added, "The only _interesting _person to talk to." See there is someone else, actually a ghost. All he ever does is talk about death and how horrible it's been to cope with for the past twenty five years. It's torturously boring, but still, I must respect the dead- it is, after all, my job as a Mediator. Possibly the only Mediator.

"Dad you can't take it out on me, just because mum has finally found happiness. Dios I thought we were past this phase, I talked to you about this didn't I?"

After that my dad mumbled a very incoherent apology before disappearing soundlessly.

The rest of the day was pretty indescribable. Like when you're happy and tired and the experience is quite unusual, and you end up being unfocused as if your simply passing through a dream. It was like that. Well at the ceremony I was a little more attentive, since I had to hand the groom and bride their rings. At the reception, however, I was harassed by quite a few women, (drunk) called handsome and sexy more times than I can count and had my arse slapped and pinched so that now it's sore and I wouldn't be surprised if it was bruised.

I don't usually mind, because I'm quite used to being harassed, I usually just tell them that my "girlfriend" who is a figment of my imagination is waiting for me and I should get back. But these girls were in relationships. I knew because their boyfriends threatened me. Oh and did I mention that the girls were drunk? Therefore found it quite alright to plant a distasteful kiss on my mouth. Which, if you were wondering, I did not appreciate in the slightest.

Especially now that Marta and Mercedes are teasing me. Dios, what have I done to deserve this? Stuck in a car with six hormonal, otherwise extremely immature women, and a man that I have nothing in common with. I've already lasted a whole day, a night at a motel and we should be stopping again soon. The next week is going to be a very tiresome one. I can just tell.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Just a few more minuets."

"Are we there yet?"

"I'll tell you when we get there. Kara, Isabelle sit down and no more noise from you both, or I'll stop the car and leave you stranded with no one to go to- understood?"

This was always the threat my mom gave Kara and Isabelle when they didn't behave. They both knew that it was an empty threat so proceeded after a minuet to say in unison as they had been doing for the past half hour since mom had told them we were close,

"Are we there yet?" mom just rested her head on the dashboard and I could see her mumbling a small prayer to give her patience. Now do you believe that my time here has been tiresome? In fact I'm very proud of my self. I just endured a whole road trip and I haven't gone crazy. I don't think I have anyway. I mean I have taken a look at myself in the mirror and noticed that I look slightly pale. I haven't bothered with brushing my hair, I just pull it in frustration every now and then when Isabelle and Kara get too much to handle.

Josefina, on the other hand, is a book person. Quite like myself actually. She had packed at least six books as far as I know, and that's all that she's been doing since the moment she got into the car. Read. I think out of all my sisters, Josefina is probably the one I have most in common with, and Josefina is more talkative around me than anyone else. Not that I don't love my other sisters, but I find a kind of familiar peace with Josefina. She's only thirteen and yet I feel she understands more about me than I do myself. Out of us all, she's also the only one to wear glasses all the time. I have reading glasses and so does my mom. But Josefina likes to wear thick rimmed red ones, but she still has the same black hair, darkish skin, tall figure that the rest of us have. And maybe she does have a little puppy fat from when she was younger, but she'll lose it as quickly as Mercedes and Marta lost theirs. The point is I love my sisters. All of them. Equally.

I must have dozed off, because the next second I was looking at a tree lined street with no rubbish. I'm serious there was no rubbish anywhere. It was beautiful. All the front gardens (which I would have to get used to seeing as I never have had a real garden to take care of) perfectly cut grass, flowers I had never in my life seen before, and paths up to the front porch that completed the fairy tale cottage feel to the houses. Usually it wouldn't have really caught my attention, but I couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe this was where our new home was going to be.

And guess what, it was. A few seconds later after slowing down, Alex pulled up into a house that was obviously old. But not battered, just beautiful kind of old. Shortly after we had all been in amazed silence (all except Alex who was amused) Alex said that now we officially lived at 98 Pine Crest Road.

But we had all already jumped out of the car, excited, acting childishly, like kids at a candy store. Mom was just as excited as we were I could tell, and would have had the same reaction if she didn't want to be mature in front of her new husband.

Once we had gotten inside, had a tour of the house, and unloaded the things we had with us, we picked rooms. Kara and Isabelle were sharing a room (help us Dios in the racket filled nights that are to come). It was a large light pink room that had a fairy-and-stars theme going on, so it looked incredibly girly.

Mercedes and Marta each had a small but big enough room to themselves. Each had picked out a color for the room and they had their old furniture which was to arrive later in the afternoon. Obviously Mom and Alex shared a room that was the first door you saw as you came up the stairs (no doubt to make sure nobody was sneaking in and out of the house at night).

Finally, my room. Thankfully it was situated at the back of the house, where I had an amazing view of the blue, blue sea. Plus, after great argument and negotiation between Marta and my mom (something about men never putting the toilet seat down), mom gave me the guest bathroom, so that I didn't disturb the girls. Thankfully there were four bathrooms upstairs including mine, and a toilet downstairs, so we should be able to avoid any major arguments.

Oh and the best part of my room other than the sky blue paint I chose? The fact that I have a thick, sturdy pipe running all the w ay down by my window, for Mediator jobs. You know, sneaking out.

"Oh, thank you! Dios, thank you! Thank you for this gift of music!" I picked up my treasured acoustic guitar, "Thank you for the internet!" I pulled my laptop from it's protective case, "And I am evermore thankful for the book of biology that you have sent with this delivery man!"

Okay, call me dramatic, but my two boxes that pretty much carried every possession I own, was two days late. Out of all the sixteen boxes that Marta packed. The thirteen that Mercedes packed, and the twenty four others that carried four other female's things, my TWO boxes were lost or "mishandled" as the delivery guy put it. Hmm, delivery guy, I think that might be his new name. Whoever he is.

"Get over it Jesse, you don't have that many things anyway, there's no need to make a speech about it." Mercedes hissed, obviously embarrassed that I had made her look like an idiot in front of the "hot" delivery guy. Wow, now he's the "hot" delivery guy.

After "hot" delivery guy left, mom dumped a load of plants, compost and gardening equipment on me.

"Jesse, compared to all the other gardens, ours looks awful. I bought these plants," she gestured at them as if I didn't know what a plant was, "just now, so you'd best plant them straight away. Oh and if you could set up the sprinkler, that would be lovely. God knows how these people survive with summers this hot."

Great, just what I needed, instead of reading my biology books, I have to plant these things that, just in case you wanted to know, are so bright that they visually offend me. Seriously, there should be a law passed disallowing colors this bright to even exist.

I guess I can the bright side of this, at least I know the exact way to plant something to make sure it grows at it's best, to it's best. After all I am a, as I have been called, biology geek.

I think I must have been crazy when I said "bright side" no side about this is bright except the stupid sun on my now bare torso, making me sweat and tan at an amazingly fast speed.

I mean it's not like I'm cooling down at all with all the cold drinks my sisters are bringing me after they took pity. The sweat is still dripping off every inch of me. I must look disgusting to the neighbours, but digging up a garden, re-painting a fence, laying down new grass and compost, then planting hideously bright plants before lifting all the waste into bags and carrying it down to the local dump, is NOT easy work.

The worst part is, everybody keeps looking at me as I walk down streets and back up. Brilliant, exactly how I wanted to start my school year, with the label of "homeless hobo/ stripping street wanderer" exactly what I wanted, yeah thanks mom.

The sun was setting and blinding my eyes, but creating hypnotising colors on the ocean. I was just finishing up the back yard, when I heard a scraping and shuffling sound. At first I thought it was probably just a cat, then I heard someone scramble up on something that sounded hard. I looked up for the source of noise. And blinked, trying to see more clearly by moving the sweat from my annoyingly long eyelashes.

"Hey, you moved in next door? Cool view, huh? You don't look like your from round here. Not at all actually. Hey, you look like you've been working hard, how long has it been, like seven hours so far? I saw you start pretty early for a holiday." Then she smiled at me showing off her pretty mouth and pearly teeth, but quickly blushed and added to her quickly rushed speech, "Sorry, I forgot, I'm Suze Simon. Apparently you new next door neighbour too."

_I have to say, for a second chapter I am rather pleased with the length of it. I don't know if it was good enough though. Please review! I want some constructive criticism :D _

_Thanks for reading_

_Deemax._


	3. Great First Impressions

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mediator characters or storylines etc. _

_Like we didn't already know._

_So sorry this is late- I had a major block, I couldn't start it off. I'm still a bit iffy about this chapter :S_

**It Had Better Be**

**Chapter 3- Great First Impressions**

"So what would this be?" I asked, puzzled.

"That is called an eyelash curler." She replied patiently.

"So this would be…?" I inquired, picking up a relatively long, thick metal instrument that was shaped like a long cucumber. It had a few buttons on it and the metal had some sort of yellow coloring on it.

Marta laughed before she answered, "that's a curling tong." Then seeing my confused expression she added, "For my hair? When I want to curl it- you know?"

"But," I breathed out in exasperation, "your hair is already curly, Dios, you're from Spain!" Marta just frowned at me and carried on unpacking her stuff. She had just spent the whole day that I had spent gardening 'socialising' and getting to know basically everybody that ever existed in Carmel. Honestly, Marta cannot live without getting to know new people. She loves it- although she does have a few very special friends. I say very special because she isn't the type of person to let into her inner circle easily, you really need to win her over.

Well I don't, I'm her brother.

Anyway, I was helping her unpack, or rather just looking at the different appliances and equipment that Marta claims "any normal girl would not be able to live without."

I'll take her word on that one- I don't really care about my appearance. Except that I do some exercises to keep myself in shape. I mean, I do need to make sure I don't get fat. After all, I do know the consequences of over-eating and no exercise, (you know the biology thing?).

Marta had already talked to me about all the new people, the people she had so easily mingled with in the first few hours of her arrival.

I always had slightly envied Marta for this skill that made her so popular, yet weary of other people. She knew how to act, what to say. But she wasn't a copy of everyone else I knew.

Then again, I had intelligence of a higher standard than her. Not just because I'm older, I mean she isn't stupid. She gets reasonable good marks, but I get the top marks.

Anyway, when Marta was telling me about the people she met, there was someone she described to me that I thought sounded quite familiar.

Apparently, there was a girl that she met. I think Marta said her name was Kelly. Or maybe it was Darleen. No Katie. Ok I'm confused, anyway she had a name. And she talked very fast.

Kind of like someone I met I think. Was the girl I met called Kelly, Darleen or Katie?

_Before I could answer her there was a loud squeak that I recognised as a human being's voice. I didn't think anybody could shriek at such a high pitch. _

"_Suze! Oh my gosh! You will NOT believe this, look at what JUST came out!"_

_Then "Suze" promptly jumped down from the wall without a second glance, her chestnut hair dancing around her shoulders, skimming them before flying up in the hair as she landed the ground. I couldn't see her anymore, but I heard a muffled thud, then her quick steps and her voice, calling to say she was coming. _

_Well, I thought, that was rude- she didn't even say goodbye, let alone let me speak. _

_I headed back to the house, dizziness overpowering me. Soft hands propped my head up just before my head hit the ground. Then I passed out, only to wake up finding Josefina, Kara and Isabelle next to me. Josefina watching over the twins as they played nurses, rinsing a cloth then placing it on my forehead, my face, my chest, my legs. _

_Actually, if Josefina hadn't been properly taking care of me, I would have been asleep a lot longer. _

An hour later and we had just settled in for dinner. After saying grace with a chime of "Amen", we tucked into the delicious food that had been prepared by Alex, who was still attempting to make comfortable conversation with me. I wasn't rude. I never was I hope, but I just didn't want to warm up to him.

There was a small knock on the front door. Thankfully taking the opportunity to get away from Alex, I excused myself from the table, crossed the dining room into the hall, opened the door and stared out into…

…nothing. There wasn't anything there.

"erm… h-hi. Er, I'm from number 99."

I looked down for the source of the sound. A boy around Josefina's age was standing, fiery hair perched on his head, freckles taking over his face.

I smiled at, and apologised for my ignorance. Why did I always thing that everyone was as tall as me?

"Yeah," the boy continued, a little more confident this time round, "my name's David. David Ackerman- my mom sent me over to welcome you to our neighbourhood. And erm, to give you these." He gestured to the plate that was obviously steaming in his hands. I could tell he was struggling with the heat because he kept wincing and rearranging his hands under the tray.

I quickly took it out of his hands quickly, meaning to apologise once more for my stupidity. But then I let out a gasp as the heat of the tray made its way through my hands.

I noticed only too late that David had oven gloves on. Great. What is wrong with me today? Is California making me stupid?

"Ouch!" I gasped, then running through the dining room past my family and Alex, I threw the tray onto a surface and hopped towards the sink, attempting to stop burns from stinging any more. I could feel everybody's curious and amused eyes on me. No time to be embarrassed, I just remembered David at the door. So I sprinted back to the front door like a madman, then leant on the door frame, my head down, trying to catch my breath.

"I'm…sorry…I think…the tray…was hot," now that definitely deserves a scolding for understatement of the century.

There was no answer, he must have run away in fear; and then why could I feel someone's eyes on me?

I opened my eyes since they had been threatening to start watering. (Ok you can stop laughing, I'm sure you would be sobbing if you put both hands on the bottom of a scolding hot tray). And looked down to where I knew David's face would be, only to be face with a girl's chest.

That sounds very wrong but how was I supposed to know that a girl was at my door who happens to be considerably taller than David. Blushing at my indecency, even if it wasn't my fault, I looked up to where "Suze's" face was.

The smile on her face was threatening to spill into a wide and hysterical grin. Her eyes were swimming with tears that I believe were quite different from the ones I had just gotten rid of. Hers were of laughter, and they were mocking me for embarrassing myself twice in ten seconds.

"Oh," She said finally, "Hi, erm… neighbour! You like the cookies?" as if she had only just seen me standing in front of her. This would be the second time I see her actually, and both times I look like a prat. Not that I care; it would just be better if I made a good impression on my new neighbours.

I managed a small smile, allowing only a few teeth to show. It was a pathetic smile, but you have to give me credit, at least I was trying! "Yeah the cookies are er… actually we haven't had any yet due to um… I'm sure they'll be great." I finished pathetically.

"Suze's" smile expanded only slightly at each stutter and mistake I made, her eyes twinkling n silent laughter.

"Well enjoy. If you were wondering, David's a little upset because he didn't warn you about the tray, so he ran home. That's why I came- anyway," there was a short and uncomfortable pause in which I looked down at my bare feet. "I guess you'll be going to Robert Louis Stevenson then?" she continued, with an attempt to break the in-need-to-be-filled gap.

"I, er, don't think I am. My mom said something about a catholic school." My mom had obviously been eaves dropping into our conversation, taking advantage the quiet called,

"Junipero Serra Mission Academy,"

The girl in front of me shot me another amused look before saying, "guess you'll see me even more often then." Then like a dainty little ballerina, she jumped off the porch steps, and half jumped, half walked her way to the end of the garden path.

"Wait," what's gotten into me? Why am I talking? Shut up Jesse, stupid things come out when you open your mouth! "What's Suze short for?"

Oh, that wasn't too bad.

"Suze" swivelled her head to face me, one hand on the lamp post she was about to swing round, her hair whipping her face with yet another one of her amused looks.

"Susannah." She said, then carried on jumping away, her hands skimming flowers and bushes next to her. I waited at the door and heard her front door slam shut.

"As in don't you cry for me?" I mumbled quietly to myself. I liked Susannah much better- Suze was vulgar and didn't suit this girl in my opinion. Then again, I've barely spent ten minuets with her, I shouldn't have formed an opinion on something I haven't studied.

Just like in science, the more you research, investigate and experiment, the more reliable your view is.

That makes Susannah sound like a science experiment. I really shouldn't be thinking such things, it isn't polite.

"Jesse! Come back and finish your food!"

"Mom, leave him- he snogging _Susannah._"

Oh of course, how could I forget that I live with a controlling mother and five tormenting sisters?

I sighed discretely before closing the door and making my way back into the dining room. I really wasn't hungry. I had lost my appetite the moment my hands were burnt. Speaking of burning hands…

"Actually mom, I think I might pass. My hands kill, I'm going to go and put some soothing crème on them." Perfect, I have a good excuse.

Mom put her knife and fork down, beckoned me to her and agreed (a little worried) that I should go and apply crème. Yes! Score one Jesse- score a million mom seeing as I'm so god damn cheesy.

I took the stair two at a time, ignoring the creeks beneath me. Since my room was at the back of the house, I was able to get away from the worst of the noise downstairs.

I did apply the crème, I mean those burns hurt, but I was also able to take my science kit into the study room, where I made an oath to my mom was the only place I was EVER going to dissect a frog. And that's exactly what I want to do. I set up all the equipment and laid down newspapers, I didn't want to get blood everywhere. I settled at the table, ready to pierce the frog's flesh with my scalpel when I hear small sigh coming from somewhere. I paused and listened again. This time the same voice was humming a tune that I recognised as the song 'Oh Susannah'.

Now it was my turn to smile.

The window in front of me was already open, But I pushed it further to allow my wide body to exit onto the porch roof. As quietly as I could I sat on the roof, crossed my legs and held onto the window ledge. The roof wasn't steep, but the tiles might fall off- you never know.

Looking to my right, my smile grew wider as I saw Susannah leaning back on her elbows, feet bare, hair falling behind her and still that tune issuing from her closed mouth.

"So you like to sing?"

"Holy shi-" she nearly fell off the roof in surprise and my smile vanished instantly.

Nice going De Silva. Smooth move.

"I'm sorry," I said meekly, "I didn't mean to surprise you." Honestly, what was I supposed to say?

"I should tie a cow bell to you neck," Susannah said, her chest heaving and her hand on her heart, "so I know whenever your coming. Or maybe I could make you rattle some chains…" she added, more to herself then anyone else.

I looked down in shame. So many mistakes in one day! You're getting clumsy Hector.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours." She stated finally, once she'd calmed down.

Yes you do, I said to myself, my mom called me Jesse in front of you.

"Jesse De Silva," I told her anyway, I mean I did just nearly give her a heart attack and the possibility of a concussion had she fallen. Or maybe a broken neck? Yeah, great first impressions.

She looked at me, as if trying to figure something out, then she turned back to looking at the view in front of her. A reasonably sized town and an obvious, the sea, and a large red dome that seemed to dominate all the other buildings.

"Hey Jesse. Nice to be introduced properly, eh? Anyway, I have to go back inside and call my friend." She turned back to give me a smile that I could only interpret as a I'm-up-to-no-good-but-I'm-too-charming-for-you-to-say-anything kind of smile. I didn't explain that well did I?

The only other word that would work might be cheeky, but I'm used to hearing that word being used in inappropriate context, so lets not use that word.

Yet again, before I had the chance to say anything, Susannah was up and back through the window of her house. I decided I was getting too curious for my own good.

I should stick to dissecting frogs shouldn't I?


	4. I'm an angel

_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create any of the mediator characters_

_Ok, since I made a massive gap between chapter 2 and 3 I thought I might be nice and do this one a little faster :D_

_+ this is a nice long one :D_

_Enjoy and review ___

_REVIEW!_

**It Had Better Be**

**Chapter 4- I'm an angel.**

"E-he-hew! Jesse! Stop poking it!"

"Be quiet, _please._"

"But Jesse, why didn't you let the froggy live?"

"Kara, it was already dead. I bought it like this. You think madre hunts all the chicken we eat, kills it then cooks it?"

"no, Alex cooks it."

"Smart arse."

"Carnival."

"It's cannibal Kara."

"Oh. I'm telling madre you swore!"

I love my family, I really do but why do they make it so _hard_for me to survive? I don't interfere with Kara's card-board castle making, why should she interrupt my dissecting?

"Honestly, Hector, I wish you wouldn't keep doing that."

Even my dead father bothers me. And he's dead.

"Papa, I want to be surgeon when I'm older. How am I supposed to watch surgeries being preformed when I'm an intern if I don't have experience of blood and guts?" I wasn't even looking at him, I mean to be honest, I don't really like the sight of my father as a ghost- call me crazy, but I prefer the faceless voice thing.

"I will never understand you Hector." I could imagine his moustache flitting through the air in exasperation at me. I smiled at this thought, it reminded me of when I was a child.

* * *

"_These creatures relish in foods that are eaten by humans. There bodies and stringy arms are so strong, and can hold weights many times heavier than their own body weight. Unfortunately, I don't know how much they can carry, but I will look it up in the encyclopaedia." _

"_Honestly, Hector, I will never understand you. Your only seven years old, go play outside with a football or something."_

_I frowned in frustration, of course padre will never understand my thirst for knowledge, no matter how little my resources. At that moment I was pretending to talk into a voice recorder so my secretary could copy them up. However, my secretary was simply not up to the job. She's incompetent; she never finishes work on time, she can barely write a sentence. These sentences consist of scribbles and the occasional chocolate/ ice cream stain. _

_Why, you ask, is my secretary so bad at her job? The answer would be, she can hardly walk, talk, or dress herself; she happens to have lived around 730 days and still wets herself. AKA, my sister Isabelle. _

_Currently, I was investigating the ant. Obviously I was too young then to understand everything, but if you had seen me, you would have thought I was the most mature kid you'd ever met. That status and high opinion has since gradually faded into immature teenager. _

_To avoid any complications, I left the apartment. Doesn't he understand that children my age shouldn't be out on their own here in Brooklyn? Even I know that and I'm seven. Dios. _

_Anyway, going outside just mean I had more things to study, like the curious actions of humans between the age of 13 and 16. They all seem to want to touch each other. I decide on my last visit into the wilderness that these specimens would need more observation before I come to any conclusion._

_Our apartment on the 3__rd__ floor was so high up, and the concrete stairs were really big, so it took a long time to get to the bottom. The main doors were wide open and the steps were disgusting, so I decided to sit on the brick edge that I usually slid down on my way to school. _

_I had only been watching my experiments for five minuets before I heard a movement to my left._

_I looked round and saw a girl who must have been around my age. She grinned a little stupidly at me, two front teeth missing; one side of her mouth coated with sticky orange substance that I believe was evidence that she had eaten an orange lolly pop. Her light, thin hair had been pulled into a scruffy ponytail that was slowly falling apart. She had stray bits of hair sticking out everywhere and looked slightly curly at the ends. _

_She was wearing a short sleeved shirt that was white (stained orange) and it had a little glittery angel on it, with words beneath it that said, "I'm an angel." Her shorts were unthreading at the bottom, and her converse trainers were bright yellow. _

"_Heya," she said with a wide smile, all her teeth (or at least the ones that existed) were being showed off. I can distinctly remember wanting more than anything for her to shut her mouth. "What's your name?"_

_I looked at her wearily before saying, "My name is Hector, and you would be?" I have to say I was acting snobbishly for someone who shares a room with three girls._

"_I'm an angel." She said. I looked at her like she was deranged. Well she was! _

"_O-kay. Well hello 'I'm an angel', what school do you go to?" I asked, begging her mentally to leave._

"_I don't go to school," she smiled toothily. Well at least she had a reason for being so stupid. Or at least she comes across as stupid._

"'_I'm an angel' I have some important research to do if you wouldn't mind, I would like some peace and quiet." Now I was being impolite. She jut her lower lip out and looked extremely upset. Then, putting her head in her hands started sobbing. I felt so ashamed of myself. I went right up to her, and tried to say I was sorry. She immediately told me to shut up, but I was stubborn so I put my arm round her and she jumped up and shrieked,_

"_Eww! Coodies!" Then I saw that she had a mischievous grin on her face, and there were no traces of tears._

_Before I knew it, she had raced off. I had one brief look at her back before she was out of sight. The back of her t-shirt said, "Yeah, right." And had a red devil above the words._

_How rude._

* * *

My frog was so messed up, it was like something from Saw. Honestly it was all-

Ok, I won't explain it; it was too disgusting, even for me.

Anyway, padre finally left. And I was left to clean up all the blood and guts and brai-

Ok I really have to stop now. It was while I was watching my memories in a sort of movie style that I wondered about the people I met, the people I saw. I know that I never knew them, but my curiosity is too strong. It's petty and childish.

Anyway, Mercedes decided that today we had to buy ourselves new items and clothing for school, since it starts in two days. I found myself agreeing, knowing only too well that within half and hour of watching the girls pick out clothes I would be bored. But they practically begged me since madre doesn't believe in allowing girls as hysterical around clothes as my sister to even see money. So I have to go and supervise. No, don't look at me like that; when madre says they need supervising, she's right. They are crazy. They could spend our entire savings in one visit and not even notice.

We were going to walk to the main road and see if we could find a taxi. Obviously, it had to be someone willing to squeeze in six people. I can see today is going to be long and torturous.

Finally, after several visits back to the house for lip gloss, handbags, tissues, toys etc- we reached the main road. All five girls talking animatedly, and me nearly breaking down from the stress of having to make sure Isabelle isn't going to be close to being run over again, and that Josefina looks at the road and not her book when she walks. And maybe I can prise Marta away from her mirror.

Here are some regularly used phrases on our way down:

"Josefina, stop reading PLEASE. I don't want there to be a casualty in our first few days."

"Kara, Isabelle- walk, don't run."

And this last one was probably the most used,

"Marta, you look amazing ok- in fact you look driver-slamming-his-foot-on-the-breaks amazing, so put the mirror away and start walking or else I assure you that your face will not be so perfect after you walk into a tree."

Thank Dios, they were sat on a bench, me standing to flag down a cab. I'm an expert.

The cars were moving a lot faster here than in New York. Then again traffic in New York is terrible, but it does make finding a cab easier. So I just stood there on the sidewalk, cars flashing by. Then I caught a glimpse of a yellow beat up car with a half working lighted sign on top that said, 'Taxi'. Using my brilliantly fast reactions I was able to flag it down with one had and whistle using my other hand.

No I'm just kidding, the guy didn't even notice me, I didn't whistle and I really just forgot completely to flag it down with my other hand.

I know what you're thinking, that has to be the most-

"-Pathetic thing I have ever seen De Silva." Oh great, my titles keep getting better and better in Carmel. I looked around almost afraid of the person who was evidently amused by the tone of voice she was using.

"Susannah?" I said, surprised, "What are you doing here?" Ok idiotic question- it's a street, she has every right to be here. She looked at me like I was mental.

"Bloody hell, you've been here what, two, three days? And you own the place…I'm going to my friends house De Silva- not that it's any of your business." She added with a small smirk. "But be thankful I'm here. I, unlike someone I know, can get a cab."

This girl was seriously out to humiliate me. She couldn't have been kinder, especially in front of all my sisters. I frowned at her in what I hoped was a disapproving way. "Go on then ma'am. Work your magic."

In ten seconds flat, Susannah had flagged down an empty cab who actually accepted six people squeezing in.

Well that taught me didn't it?

She smiled at me mischievously one last time, and then bounced away, not looking back once or saying anything else.

All my sisters looked at me (or at least the ones that were physically able to) in awe. Kara and Isabelle were in hysterics, Mercedes was teasing me about how I was in love with her, and Marta had raised her eyebrows at me as if to say, "She just kicked your ass." Even Josefina had allowed herself to smile at my evident anger, shock and disdain.

I will never live this down.

The trip was longer than I expected, and it wasn't long before I became weary of where exactly I had asked the driver to take us. But eventually, he stopped, and I paid him before stepping out into the bright sunlight. It bounced off the glass building, blinding us all. The pillars at the front of the building were simple and clean white, with matching shiny stair and automatic glass doors.

Automatic doors always offend me. It's like people are saying, "these doors are too good for your grimy little hands." So to make my self feel better I purposefully touch them anyway. It's my small form of rebellion.

As I predicted, the creatures that I once called human sisters became animals once they were unleashed into the large world of new shops, clothes, books, toys. I tried to call out to them to meet me back in an hour to tell me what they thought they needed to buy. I got to "Meet me" but they had already gone. I was going to have to look for them after I found something to do.

The only thing I ever like doing in malls is buying a good biology book, and sitting down for a caramel frappuccino, a big white chocolate muffin and table to myself.

That sounds so pathetically lonely.

I made my way around the mall, taking in my surroundings quickly, and checking for the first book store. I found one that had a massive sign saying, "All books half price!" So I went into there. Don't get me wrong, I'm not tight with money, it's just I can't afford to spend a lot if I want to end the day without any tears from any of my darling sisters.

My book was called, 'Our Evolution', it was long, complicated and unusual. Perfect at times like these. I shouldn't be bored one moment. The mall wasn't big so it only took me another three minuets to find a Starbucks.

I could tell I was attracting a lot of attention; had _that_many people seen me gardening and strolling the streets half naked on our first day here?

I was immediately served. Well actually I was served after two girls stopped whispering to each other obviously frustrated whilst they were both racing towards me. Was there a bet as to how many people you could serve in one hour?

Finally, I was seated. I looked at the girl who had a nametag saying, 'Hi, my name's Gabriella."

"Hi, Gabriella," I said with a polite smile, she instantly turned bright red and looked like a radish. I continued as if I hadn't noticed, "don't bother with the menu, thanks but I already know what I want." She turned an even deeper shade of red. Is that even possible? I heard her mumble, "Okay." She pulled out a small pad and looked at me expectantly through blonde bangs that had fallen across her eyes in her haste to serve me.

"A caramel frappuccino and a medium sized white chocolate muffin please."

"Anything else Mr… ?"

"Just call me Jesse." I said, trying my best to get her away from me so I could start reading.

"Okay, Jesse," This time with a little more confidence and a pearly white smile, "I'll be as quick as I can- especially for you." She winked one of her light grey eyes and simpered away. I think it was a little bit of an understatement when I said that she had a little more confidence. This girl was handing out confidence like it was on a free sample stand.

I heard a small muffled snicker and turned round with a slight frown on my face. I'm sure I knew that laugh it sounded a lot like-

"Susannah?" Oh Dios not again _please_. "I thought you were going to a friend's house." Then I frowned even more, "Are you following me?" I asked incredulously.

She looked at me with her eyes that were a whole lot more colourful that Gabriella's. "Oh, please, don't flatter yourself De Silva. How was I supposed to know you'd be here? I was here before you anyway plus I _am _with my friend. We decided her house was boring. Not everybody worships you like that blonde you were talking to does."

I just gaped at her stupidly. I can't believe how incredibly rude she is. "What? I… you… how… what?" clever. Everybody, please, round of applause for Jesse's amazing wit and quick thinking. I sweat the water in California makes you stupid.

Susannah, had already placed a tip on the table, paid her bill and run off. These quick entrances and exits were getting on my nerves. I really don't like being surprised or caught off guard.

My mother's new husband had better be worth this.

* * *

_So? Tell me what you think- criticisms please people._

_REVIEW:D_

_xxx_


	5. All Five Females

_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create any of the mediator characters_

_Me and my buddy made a deal- if one of us updates, so does the other :D so maybe the updates shall be sooner? ___

_Please review, constructive criticism is always welcomed and ENJOY:D_

**It Had Better Be**

**Chapter 5- All Five Females**

It's that time again.

The time that so many adolescents dread.

The time that people groan about a week before it happens, when they cling to every last second.

It's school time. The first day of school that I had had so many mixed feelings about was today. I had set my alarm clock for 6am, just to make sure I was completely ready and I didn't forget a single thing.

The sun was obviously intent on blinding me this fine morning, tell me someone, please, why I don't have curtains or blinds?

Anyway, it took me only half an hour to get showered and get dressed into a plain white shirt, and trousers, since the rules at Junipero Serra forbid any form of jean clothing. And in case I haven't already told you, jeans are basically the only kind of pants I own. So I guess our trip to the mall wasn't a complete waste of time.

The book I had purchased lay on the floor next to my bed where I had dropped it, its hard back had shut and none of the pages had been bent thankfully.

I took the steps down three at a time, suspiciously energetic at this early time. I only ever have cereal for breakfast, if I have anything else like a pancake or an omelette, I feel sick. It was when I was pouring my milk that I heard the loud gushing sound of Marta's hair dryer. I guess I'm not he only one awake then.

I made sure that I ate my cereal at an extremely slow pace, so that I could sit with my sisters and see how they reacted on their first day of school.

Just as I thought this, all five females made their way down. Marta and Mercedes were both wearing skirts, both of them being long enough to be within school regulations. They also both had sleeveless shirts on and were carrying either a loosely knit jumper of a cardigan.

Kara and Isabelle, it was obvious even to me, had thrown on the first thing they could find. That is why Kara was wearing a pink netted skirt covered in glitter, a sleeveless white shirt, and fairly wings. As if she had picked it up as an after thought, she was also holding a matching wand that was dropping loose glitter everywhere.

Isabelle, who had gone for quite a different look, was wearing a full witch's outfit. Right down to the long fake nails, the dark makeup and the broomstick.

On the other hand, there was Josefina, who had simply worn a pair of worn down combats, a long sleeved blue shirt and converse trainers. On one arm, her school bag was slung, in her free hand, she held yet another book, reading avidly, only glancing to smile at me once before looking back down.

"Kara, Isabelle," I said wearily whilst Marta and Mercedes both smirked, "Please, can you go change into something a little more appropriate than… that." Helplessly I pointed to their outfits. They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"What!" They said in unison, "do you want us to just go and wear _boring_stuff." They both huffed and Isabelle stepped forward, her netted tights obviously irritating her legs.

"I want to look like a fun person."

"Yeah," Mercedes joined in, "whatever she said." I looked at her despairingly. Why did I have to deal with them? At least Mercedes should be able to act a little more like her age.

There was a soft knock on the front door, interrupting out little argument. Marta hopped off the breakfast counter and swung open the door in her usual morning cheer.

"Hey!" I heard her say enthusiastically; "Come on in!"

"Oh okay." A girl's voice that I (unfortunately) knew all too well was making its way to the kitchen, Mart in front. She continued, "I was actually just wondering whether, you had a ride to school."

"Yeah, we do, Jesse's gonna drive us." I could hear Marta's smile, "But stay anyway, we like company… Don't we Jesse?" She added once both she and Susannah had walked into the kitchen, a grin hitched on Susannah's face and a sweet smile from Marta. My mouth was filled with cereal; I almost choked in my haste to answer,

"Uh… ahem… yeah, we er… like company." I mumbled, avoiding Susannah's amused gaze. I turned to my two youngest sisters, "Isabelle, Kara, go change." I said in a much stronger voice. They stared at me innocently for a few seconds, "Now!" I added loudly.

The twins ran upstairs giggling hysterically.

"Once the girls change we're going."

* * *

"Line up students!"

We were at school after our- okay _my_- torturous ride. Marta and Mercedes had invited Susannah to ride with us. I mean, why? Her step brothers were in another car, and there was plenty of room in there. With Susannah we were squashed and the noise was almost deafening.

I think Susannah really hates me, to want to do something like this to me.

We were lined up separately. Boys at one side, girls at the other. I could see girls crowding around my sisters. Marta and Mercedes mainly, they were very beautiful, even I can admit that. It was quite difficult to ignore them. Kara and Isabelle were also obviously attracting attention with their bubbly sense of humour and bright smiles. In fact, the only one of my sisters that seemed to blend in so perfectly was Josefina. Her book in one hand, and her book bag in the other, just like when she had left home.

A few girls kept looking at me and giggling. Was I wearing something that wasn't normal? Was there something on my face?

I shook off my insecurity and looked ahead. Sister Ernestine, the woman that was hushing us, her great bosom preceding her torso. Her appearance had made me want to laugh, but I felt instantly ashamed. What kind of gentleman would I be if I simply laughed at her? She was a member of God's house.

It took time for the Head- Father Dominic- to make his announcements and welcome us to school. My legs had started to feel a little numb before he dismissed us to class. He paused shortly and, to my surprise, asked Susannah to meet him in his office.

"So, you're new?" A masculine voice asked just behind me. I turned round happily, welcoming any male presence when I had been bombarded with so many females lately.

"Yeah," I answered with a smile, "From New York. I'm Jesse by the way- and you are?" His own grin grew wider when he heard I was from New York.

"Adam. Jesse…?"

"De Silva." I said with another smile.

"So Jesse, where are you headed off to?"

I looked at my timetable that had been handed to me earlier. Trying to figure out where I was meant to be going I said,

"Erm, well… it seems that er…" I trailed off pathetically and looked at Adam for help. He chuckled a little before taking the timetable away from me and saying,

"Well you have homeroom with me… then english in room 32." He read the timetable with ease and studied it curiously.

Without another word, he handed me back the timetable and led me to our homeroom. Our teacher, Mrs Elkins, was already reading out any further notices and welcoming her students back. Adam knocked on the door, and opened it without waiting for an answer.

"Hey Mrs E." He said loudly, she looked up and smiled. Many of the girls started to whisper when Adam walked in, hardly noticing me. Mrs Elkins, however, had registered I was standing slightly awkwardly by the door. Her expression was strange as she beckoned me towards her.

"Class, quieten down. This is our new student here-" she looked at me questioningly.

"Jesse." I said nervously, "De Silva."

"Yes, our new student Jesse De Silva will be joining us. Now take a seat Jesse." She ordered me.

Adam was pointing enthusiastically to the seat next to him, so I made my way, avoiding everyone's gaze. A few girls in very fashionable outfits were staring at me unblinkingly. By the time I got to my chair, my face must have beetroot red, I could feel the heat on my face and turned to Adam,

"Is it hot in here or just me?"

"Dude," he answered, "you're totally flushed- you feelin' okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, really." I attempted to smile but my smile faltered very clearly. Adam shook his head and chuckled again.

One of the fashionable girls in front of me leaned back on her chair and started rambling on to me about how I would fit in to the school fine. I was hardly listening, just wondering how my sisters were coping.

Marta and Mercedes were probably already popular. Not only are they beautiful, but they're from New York. Who wouldn't want to associate themselves with them?

Josefina had probably slipped into class unnoticed, mistaken for somebody her classmates had simply not seen before. Nothing to be amazed about.

On the other hand, Kara and Isabelle were most probably causing havoc. I could almost see the paper airplanes being shot through the air with various crude messages on the sides. Excellent.

* * *

She dropped her brown paper bag on the bench's table before I could object.

"So do you like this hell that we call school?" She asked raising one eyebrow.

"Erm, yeah sure, it's great." I said, not wanting to say anything that might offend her or give me a bad reputation, "Sorry do I know you?" I added.

"No." I looked at her apprehensively, "But you do now. I'm Kelly Prescott. I know your sisters." My eyebrows rose involuntarily. "You know," She continued, looking at me like I was crazy, "Mercedes, Marta; even those cute little twins Isabelle and Kara?"

Oh.

"Of course, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking," You missed out Josefina. " But nice to meet you, I was just waiting for Adam."

"Adam Mc Tavish?" she asked wrinkling her nose in distaste.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know Adam's second name.

"I don't know, well, wait till he comes." And she did. She settled herself down comfortably, pulled out a salad made up of lettuce and cucumber, then started to re-arrange it slowly.

Just as I was about to ask Kelly why she wasn't eating, Adam slapped my back playfully whilst I was eating my food, making me cough and splutter.

"Hey, dude! You have to come see, this totally hot new girl." Kelly scowled.

"E-excuse me?" I was still recovering from my coughing fit.

"Dude, this hot Latina. I think her name's Martha? Not Maria! No, no, wait I know this one! Oh yeah! Marta! Close enough to Martha. Anyway check her out dude!"

I frowned at him, "Marta's my sister Adam." I said sternly, "And I would prefer it if you didn't talk about her like that, especially in front of me." Adams eyes grew wide,

"Whoa man, I totally didn't know. Hey Kel!" He exclaimed, finally noticing Kelly, who looked absolutely frustrated.

I cut across her answer, "So is this Adam Mc Tavish?" I asked her, pointing towards Adam.

"Ew, like, no way! He's Adam Plincock. Football captain."

"Yeah dude, you wanna try out for football? You look like you could cope." Adam said, completely unfazed by Mine and Kelly's conversation.

I told him I'd think about trying out, he simply shrugged and ran up to a girl with hair that was reflecting a bronze color in the sun. He must have called her name because seconds later she turned around and smiled radiantly at him.

Adam started talking to her, and I could see her concentration on his obviously un-fascinating story, she started to look around every now and then, nodding and smiling as though she was enjoying the conversation.

After a whole five gruelling minuets for her, Adam leaned down, held her roughly by her waist and smashed his lips against hers.

Susannah pulled back a little, jumping every time he groped her ass. I turned round and could feel anger bubbling up inside me. That was no way to treat a girl. Never in a million years would I do something so vulgar and disrespectful.

I felt Kelly's bright blue gaze on me, asking me to look at her as I busied myself with the turkey and tar tar sandwich that had been packed by my mother.

Then Kelly huffed when I refused to look at her, she picked up her played with salad and brown paper bad and stormed off, picking a table with all the other fashionable girls I had seen so far.

I was sat on the table on my own. Just like back in New York.

No place like home sweet home eh?

_Well I hoped you liked it._

_I'm not very happy about this chapter but it needs to be done so I can get to the good parts :D_

_Review please and I will be forever thankful! _

_xxxx_


	6. Crunch Time

_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create any of the Mediator characters._

_Querida1607… this is dedicated to you, for reminding me that I have to update: D (by the way, you have another tribute- see if you can spot it!)_

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, thank you to everyone who reviewed, and thank you to those who are going to review now, you have no idea how happy it makes me feel when you enjoy my work… if you don't- TELL ME! I love constructive criticism, it means you actually care, so again thanks, and review!_

_I hope._

* * *

**It Had Better Be-**

**Chapter 6- Crunch Time**

The anger in me had not settled. In fact it was taking a long time to cool down. Adam had treated her so rudely, and she was obviously not enjoying it, well at least not _that_much. In fact, I was so angry, I couldn't concentrate in Biology; it took Kara and Isabelle a whole forty five minuets for them to get me smiling. Usually, it takes ten minuets at worst, so you can imagine how bad I felt.

At 2:30, class was dismissed for the end of school. My sisters and I were all invited to the Head's office. We were told to sit down and wait whilst Father Dominic finished his meeting.

Marta and Josefina were talking quietly. I was surprised that Josefina was even talking. Her fingers were settled on her book, as though she was itching to read it, but she was obviously enjoying her conversation with her older sister too. Mercedes was laughing at something Isabelle had just said, showing her perfect white teeth as she rocked backwards and forwards, holding her stomach, her eyes threatening to overspill with tears. The receptionist looked at her like she was a psychopath. Kara was unusually quiet, she was staring at her feet and her forehead was wrinkled slightly, like she was thinking of something.

I wanted to know what was up with her but at that moment my thoughts were interrupted by none other than Susannah. Her face was blank, but I could see in her eyes she was upset. Something about the way she walked and held herself just wasn't right. Not like the usual skipping Susannah I had met.

Father Dominic came out shortly afterwards, his white hair reflected the light from a nearby window; his bright blue eyes were smiling and his tall figure slightly slouching. He was surrounded by an air of comfort and welcoming.

All six of us walked into his office, Marta ruffled her short hair nervously and Josefina returned to her quiet mode.

Father Dominic's office was quite plain. The floor was stone, like most of the halls; the walls looked thick, and a little wobbly, white washed and clean. The window was set further out than all the walls and had no curtains.

My sisters all took a seat and the receptionist brought me one so I could sit, although I did object to her carrying the chair when, really, I should be bringing my own chair.

The Padre set his hands lightly on the top of his desk and clasped his hands together lightly, shuffling his feet every now and then. All of us looked at him expectantly, since he was the one that had called us in. None of us, however, ever showed signs of impatience as he looked through our files… he was a priest after all.

"Ah!" He said finally, "We'll start with Hector 'Jesse' De Silva." He looked up and nodded to my mouth made an immediate half smile. "So Hector, I have already read your file, along with your sisters of course. You, in particular, seem to have a great skill in Biology… am I right?" I nodded and my mouth stretched into a wider smile.

"Father Dominic, may I ask how long this will take; we haven't told our mom that we'd be late." Marta said politely.

"Of course, I have already informed her, but its procedure to meet all students on their first day. I didn't have time earlier; I already had another student in my office-" I remembered Susannah being called in that morning, "- so I'm sorry to delay you, I'm sure you can't wait to explore what Carmel has to offer!" He seriously wasn't being sarcastic, he was actually getting all pumped up and excited over this.

For the next 13 minuets and four second- not that I'm counting or anything- the Padre gave us "welcoming talks" and an overview of how the school system works and so on. We were finally released, false smiles plastered on all of our faces as we attempted to still look happy after enduring such a boring meeting.

* * *

By the time we got home, me driving again of course, it was three fifteen and we were all equally exhausted. I greeted Alex and Madre quickly and practically leaped up the stairs in my haste to get to my bedroom. It wasn't like I had anything important to do… I just wanted to relax.

My trusty guitar lay on my bed where I had recklessly thrown it in an effort to "clean" my room. That'll be the day. Just as I picked it up and started to play the guitar solo for the song "More Than a Feeling" by Boston, something caught my eye by my window that made me want to stop playing and hyperventilate in shock.

My biology book had been ripped to shreds.

No, that was a joke (God forbid it actually happen), what I saw wasn't as bad. A glowing figure, just a glimmer, caught my eye. Instead of dropping my guitar and running in the opposite direction, I just looked up slowly, as if I was expecting the ghost to be there on time for our appointment. I carried on strumming the strings, ending the solo in my own way slowly before I set it aside carefully.

"Take a seat please," I asked. I've always noticed that a kinder approach to this sort of situation is a whole lot better than huffing and puffing in exasperation and sarcastic delight. "What are you doing here Darren?"

Darren looked confused, "Jesse, why did you go? I miss talking to you. Everybody ignores me in New York." His look of confusion turned into anger, "Are you running away from me? This _always_happens, I try and try and try to make friends and they desert me the moment they get bored, just like the rest of the world!"

If you are confused, I don't blame you. Let me explain to make things clearer. Remember I told you about the un-interesting ghost that had not yet moved on after twenty five years? The one who talks about how lonely and awful it is to be dead? Yeah- that's Darren. The man in front of me, who incidentally has never told me how he has died.

"No! no, no, no! Darren, we've talked about not jumping to conclusions correct?" Slowly he nodded his head, calming down a little, "Now I told you, my mom was getting married so I had to move and live with her with her new husband… you remember?" again he nodded his frown slowly retreating as he listened to me. "If you wanted to talk to me, you were more than welcome, it's not like you need an invitation." I said more enthusiastically than I felt.

I could almost see his brain working furiously, the cogs and wheels turning, trying to generate simple English into his version of understanding.

His frown reappeared.

"You don't know what it's like- what it's like to one day be alive and the next day to be... dead." He whispered the last word so dramatically; I could just imagine him saying, 'eat your heart out Hilary Swank!'

"I'm sure it's unimaginably depressing," I said in the most sympathetic voice I could use when responding to the same statement I had heard from his mouth over and over again. "But, Darren, if you want me to help you, you have to think _really_hard about what's keeping you back."

"But, I don't know. Maybe I was never supposed to die- can't you bring me back to life or something?" A suggestion I had heard many times and answered with a slow, sad shake of the head, and an annoyed answer in my mind which was usually something like, "Dios, I wish with all my heart that I could bring you back to life… then maybe you wouldn't be bugging me all the time."

Except I think this time I let my guard- his face was indescribable. There were too many emotions running through all at once to be able to catch every single one. Anger was definitely there, sadness… and something I had generally only seen on my fathers face- disappointment.

And that, let me tell you, hurt.

"NO!" He roared, his voice cutting through me like a knife, "I will NOT allow you! You can't do this to me! It isn't MY fault that you can see me, or that I'M DEAD!" Each word was filled with venom, and for the first time ever, I could actually understand him, he sounded sane. Well except for the screaming his head off.

"Please," I said standing up, trying to hurry up to him so that I could calm him down, "I didn't mean to offend you I'm so sor-"

I couldn't finish my sentence, the last thing I saw was Darren's translucent figure getting smaller as the air became thick with the force of my weight being pushed so speedily through it. The whole house shuddered.

The wall behind me thudded dangerously hard, my head hung down loosely, I had no strength to even move a finger. There was something warm dibbling down the back of my neck, soaking my clothes rapidly.

Several sickening crunches and cracks indicated my force had damaged the wall…

…or was that my back cracking?

The breath in me was shallow and little. My eyes weren't even watering with the pain. Pain was so overpowering my body had no time to get me crying. My nervous system was reacting in a way that ensured I felt everything. I felt splinters from the wall enter my back, like needles in a doctor's office. More specks of blood could be felt. I could feel dusty plaster falling and settling itself all over me. I could feel the long, deep scratches all along my broad back. I could hear my shirt ripping. My shoulders protested as crumbling bricks fell on them, ripping my flesh further.

I felt all of this in the space of ten seconds before my head began to spin.

My room was a blur of colors, voices a mix of screams and deep reassurances.

"Jesse! Jesse!"

The screaming was becoming too much to bear. Sobbing was coming from my left, heavy footsteps were making their way away from me-

"Call an ambulance! Now!" more screamed sobs.

I could hardly breathe or see, nor could I speak. Something hard was pressed against my head and I let out a small moan, not being heard by anyone but me.

"Don't stop applying pressure! He could bleed to death!"

The voices were hysterical and more male voices joined in with the single that had been there before.

I was feeling dizzier by the second and I struggled to keep myself conscious. The pain in my shoulder was unbearable and my head felt as though it was banging itself on the wall over and over again, unmerciful to my nerves.

I was being engulfed in my own blackness- it was becoming too hard to fight to stay awake.

"Stay with us Jesse! Stay awake!" Sirens I had only just noticed stopped abruptly, but lights were making the room look like a dance floor.

Haha- dance floor.

"Sir, we can take over now," a calm voice soothed even me amongst the persistently loud screams.

"What the hells happe- JESSE!"

I know that voice.

Where to I know that voice from?

* * *

_I know it's a much shorter chapter… probably rather boring at the beginning :S_

_Sorry about that! But it's all necessary for the story to make sense._

_Also I'm sorry about the long wait. I've been attempting (unsuccessfully) to revise for a physics exam, and family problems are leaving me no spare time to write. _

_If you felt that the chapter was rushed- it was. Again I apologise! _

_Well, review please! _

_God I'm so pathetic. _

_:D_


	7. Selling Xrated Videos

_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create the Mediator or any of the characters… except for the ones you don't recognise._

_Ok, so last chapter I loved the reviews as much as (I hope) you loved the chapter. Please review! I'm TRYING to update faster… am I doing it? Because I really cannot keep track._

_Please be careful- there is a bit of gruesomeness that if you are very squeamish you shouldn't read. Personally it doesn't bother me, but I'm warning you so… READ AT OWN RISK PEOPLE!_

_This chapter is dedicated to Moondancing Millie, for being a brilliant pm buddy (although we haven't had any recently!) and for dedicating one of her best chapters of Daddy's Little Girl to me :D_

_So please, read, enjoy, and most importantly, REVIEW! _

**It Had Better Be-**

**Chapter 7- Selling X-rated Videos**

"It's a miracle he even survived Mrs St Matthew James. He's lucky enough to have such a strong back. Can you think of any way this could have happened?"

"I… uh… I honestly cannot really… I just… I can't believe this has happened, I- I don't know _how_it happened… m- my son!"

"You won't be involving the children's services will you?"

"Oh of course not! I don't believe that _any_of you, or any human at that, could have caused such damage to the poor boy- his injuries are simply too severe, and from what your neighbours have said, nothing seems to indicate any abuse. I guess we'll just have to wait 'till he wakes to hear what happened won't we?"

A door closed after some loud clicking footfalls.

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?"

"Yeah, course he will! He's not in a coma or anything."

"Yeah…"

Someone silently moved closer to my right hand side. A soft, light hand placed itself gently on my upper arm. She, as I had established she was a girl, smelt sweet, her breath slow and calming. The kind of calming I find with only one woman.

"Josefina," I whispered, my voice cracked and stuttered. Josefina moved closer and brushed her full lips on my forehead, kissing it lightly and quickly,

"Jesse, don't talk," She replied in the same low volume. "You need rest, go back to sleep before madre starts to overreact."

"Jesse!" Madre's voice was sharp and painful to my ears, "My sweetheart! My darling!" She practically jumped onto the bed I was on in an attempt to hug and kiss me. I tried to shove her away- not because I was embarrassed, but because every single bone, muscle, sinew and nerve pleaded for rest. I was in unbearable pain and it felt like someone had ripped off my left arm.

"Madre," I choked out, still whispering, "Madre please, I cannot breathe!"

She quickly jumped off of me, allowing my alveoli to fill up with oxygen once more. My mother had tears in her eyes, and she was smiling. She opened her mouth but was cut off.

Both Isabelle and Kara had promptly pushed her out of the private room before closing the door together and turning towards me, identical frowns set stubbornly on each face, arms crossed and in unison they said,

"Mr. Hector Eduardo De Silva, you idiotic, selfish little homewrecker!" My mouth had opened, appalled by what I was hearing- did they think I had purposefully ruined the wall?

"W-wha-?"

"We reckon you messed up our house with one of those stupid experiments of yours." Just as I was about to give them an indignant reply, I saw the cheeky smirks that they were failing to hide.

Then they burst out laughing, me trying to laugh, my ribs aching too much to really do anything other than smile weakly.

"We're glad your awake Jesse-poo!" They both fell onto the floor in fresh peels of laughter.

"What did you just call me? _Jesse-poo?_" I asked fearing for their sanity, "Don't ever call me Jesse-poo, where the hell did you get that idea from anyway?"

Just then, a picture of perfection walked through my door. Her long hair straight, her face flawless, her eyes brilliant.

Well, if your idea of perfection was a Barbie doll then come meet Kelly please.

"_Jesse-poo!"_Great, "honey! How are you feeling?" Her voice was sickly sweet, so fake.

Just like the rest of her.

She sat on my right, my sisters all quickly vacated the room, Mercedes and Marta both frowning in confusion at each other before hurrying out.

Kelly was caressing me, stroking my hair, her overly long, manicured nails scratching and biting into me ever so often. After I told her I was fine and attempted a smile that instead probably looked something in between a nervous fit and a terrified half smile, she pouted, trying to make her lips look as full as my sisters probably. Her lip gloss was blindingly bright.

Just like those godforsaken flowers.

I sat in silence as Kelly gave me a description of her day. It mainly consisting of buying clothes, getting manicured, a hair cut and styled and going to the gym. She went into detail about her conversation with Debbi Munsco, apparently one of her best friends that she quickly assured me was actually a back stabbing bitch.

I even had to listen to how painful it was for her to have her nails filed; she simply couldn't bear to part with her long nails apparently. She even told me that her short (HA!) nails were no use at all anymore, so she was going for extensions.

Yeah, go for it Kelly, just don't come near me with those talons of yours.

Listen to me. I sound almost as bad as Adam.

But then again I would _never_treat a girl like he treated Susannah.

Ten long, slow minuets passed before Marta walked into my room confidently, stopping only a millisecond to knock briefly.

"Jesse, the doctor wants to see you now- Hey Kelly, maybe you could come visit later? When Jesse hasn't only just woken up?" Her voice was commanding and I felt such gratitude towards her. My sister winked at me, not even trying to disguise her tone of disapproval at Kelly.

Honestly, Marta was so confident, she could run for president and she'd probably tell anyone who didn't like it to shut up.

Not that anyone wouldn't like Marta as President.

Anyway, Kelly's mouth seemed to form another, bigger, pout. She stood up, making a fuss of her very short sunshine yellow skirt and straightening her white halter top. Then, making as much sound as she could, she bounced out of the room.

My head still felt like it was spinning.

Marta was glaring at Kelly, looking at her with hatred. I smiled, mostly to myself, waiting for Marta to start speaking. She came next to me and sat cross legged on the floor, but since she was so tall, her head was still level with my upper arm. Her honey brown eyes that looked almost amber when they were in sunlight, were staring at me, then her face spread into a wide grin.

"So, you gonna tell me why you're cheating on Suze?" She asked, she was laughing at me with her eyes.

"W-um-y-you-I-I'm sorry what?" I really do have to stop stuttering don't I?

"I said, De Silva, why are you cheating on Suze, and with someone as shallow as Kelly no less!"

Her tone was disapproving yet I could still hear the concealed laughter, echoing off every word she spoke. "I am _not_cheatin- wait, Marta what are you talking about? I'm not even seeing Susannah!"

"Hmm, sure." Her giggle could obviously not be held back any longer, "Jesse luuurves Susannah! Jesse and Susannah sitting in a-"

The door burst open-

"Jesse luuurves Su-u-uze! Yeah, we totally knew that, didn't we? Jesse and Susannah, sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be! First comes the S, last comes the X-"

"Isabelle! Kara! I would have thought better of you!" My mothers voice scolded. I could feel myself getting hot, but I couldn't say anything, my throat was too dry. "Girls," she continued, "you should _never _use that word! It's an adult word!"

"We didn't," they argued, "We were about to say selling x-rated videos, honestly madre! You have a dirty mind!" The twins were close to tears from laughing,

"How- Girls! How _dare_you! No ice-creams for a month! Both of you!" then she stomped out, Isabelle and Kara running after her saying sorry over and over again.

"Jesse," Marta said, "At least if you aren't 'seeing' Suze, you sure as hell have a massive crush. Your face was beetroot red." She added, answering my unasked question.

Dios, did I like her?

* * *

"So, you don't remember _anything_about what happened?" Her plain brown eyes looked above their spectacles. A few strands of limp brown hair fell forward as her head leaned closer, unbelievingly.

Dios forgive me for lying. Please.

"No ma'am, I'm sorry, all I can remember is going to my room, and playing a song on guitar, then I was on the floor and in pain, that's all I know." Sure it is, if I leave out the part where a ghost got mad at me. Ghosts hardly ever get med at me.

"Right. Ok, well, you probably just forgot what happened when you slammed your head against the wall. Your collar bone should heal up in a few weeks; come in for new stitches for that gash on the back of your head once a week, we could probably check your back at your appointments as well. Just in case we missed anything. Otherwise, if any bandages come off the cuts on your arm, just make sure you put fresh ones on after applying antiseptic cream. Got all that?"

Of course I did! I was loving this! I was going to be my own nurse!

Or doctor.

Wait till you finish school before you fantasize De Silva.

It was two weeks ago when I had first woken up from my little adventure. Darren hadn't visited me since. Well not while I was awake at least. He definitely visited me at night. When I was asleep. To leave me alarming notes. I memorised them so that I could bin them. I mean, what would madre say if she read notes like:

'I'm going to get you Hector, and you better watch out when I do, because I'll be sure to take away everything you have!'

That was the first note. Not really threatening right? Well over the last fortnight, Darren's imaginations seems to have grown more gruesome. On my fourth night, Darren wrote:

'When your all well and recovered, I'm going to come with my special little knife that I've reserved just for you, and I'm going to dissect you, just like you dissect those frogs. First I'll make the incision, break your skin slowly with the point. Then I will place one of my hands into you and find your guts. Then I'm going to drag them out. Slowly. And I'll make sure they're watching. Anyone who cares about you will be watching. Anyone you speak to will watch me kill you. So you know what it's like to be dead.

I'm waiting… get well soon.'

Now, however calm I may be at the moment, I have to say, when I read that, my hands were shaking, my blood ran cold, I was paler than Darren himself.

I never knew Darren could be so sick.

About three times, when I went into the shower, he left me a post-it note on the mirror, normally saying something like, 'watch your step, wouldn't want to slip would we?' and, probably a lot more alarming, 'I'm going to use your tooth brush to dig out your brains from your nostrils.'

Yeah, I was sick after I read that. I have never been through something as nerve wracking as this before. I mean sure, when Padre died, that was pretty awful, but he came back. And I was quite scared Alex would leave Madre at the alter. But he didn't. I'm pretty sure Darren wouldn't mind doing all those things that he mentioned. I mean, twenty-five years or whatever can do some very strange things to the mind.

To take my mind off… certain problems, I had a considerable amount of visitors other than my family, considering I had only been in Carmel just over a month.

Adam, for one, had come. His visit was focussed on how it would be a shame I wasn't trying out for the team. He abruptly left after he saw a nurse, and I quote, "dude, I have to follow that chick, she has the best ass ever!"

Other than the fact that his sentence was degrading to women, especially the use of the word, "chick", Adam made my blood boil and grow hot with anger. He was probably cheating on Susannah, and she didn't know it. He was such a disgusting (and might I add, boring) individual, I had no idea why all the women at the Mission liked him. He didn't act anything remotely like a gentleman.

One of my more enjoyable visitors were Susannah and her step brothers, David, I had already met, Brad, who seemed a lot like Adam, and Jake, who judging from his symptoms, was suffering of severe fatigue.

Susannah argued he was a 'pot head'.

I felt myself fill with disappointment when I saw Susannah's step brothers behind her, making their way to my room. Susannah kept making jokes about me, from my injuries to the rumours that Kelly and I were a couple. In fact, the first thing she said to me was "Jesse-poo!" that part I didn't enjoy at all. She redeemed herself quite well by hugging me.

Shut up De Silva. You're becoming worse that Adam.

Josefina seemed to be spending a lot of time in my room. Even when I wanted to go to sleep, she would sit beside me, reading. Once I woke up, hardly opening my eyes, and I could have sworn that I saw Josefina rummaging through my bin. But the next second I sat up properly and she was reading her ever-long book once more.

Isabelle and Kara took several pictures of me with make-up on. I hadn't willingly let them. Honestly! I was asleep, and I woke to several flashes from the camera. They had used makeup to make me look like a clown. Literally. Or maybe I looked more like a transvestite. Whichever will amuse you, since I am now officially disabled. Not severely! And it isn't permanent, just for a few weeks till I heal.

A few weeks till I'm hunted down.

And killed. _Nombre de Dios._

* * *

_Again, it seems like a really pointless chapter, but a lot of it is needed for you lovely readers (and reviewers hopefully) to understand the story that I've made in that crazy cranium of mine._

_Well, I might have put you off with the gruesomeness, but please review! And tell me what you think! _

_Cheers :) _


	8. I want to die

_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create any of the mediator characters._

_Sorry about the long wait, I kind of just blanked for a while… hope you enjoy this. I sound so depressed when… well you'll find out. Please don't hate me for what happens in the following chapters! _

_+ now I'm in a really good mood since I finished my physics exams, so I think (fingers crossed) I'm going to get these updates in quicker :)_

_Review?_

_Cheers :)_

**It Had Better Be-**

**Chapter 8-**

"No."

"But I have to g-"

"Absolutely not."

"Please, I'm begging you, I'd- I'd go on my knees if I could. Please madre."

She looked at me with pitiful eyes and I saw her face soften and smile slightly.

Then it clicked quickly back to her stern face, "No. I am not going to repeat myself Hector, you are not going. Understood?"

"Si madre, I'm sorry."

My madre was not allowing me… I'm sorry my- my fate is so terrible, but-

_My madre is not allowing me to go to school._

I know, it's horrific. It's terrible. And worst of all, I miss so many lessons of biology!

This is almost as bad as my threatening letters… But I do not think about those anymore. I shouldn't. They are one of the only things that have ever terrified me in my life. I feel insecure when I think about them.

I looked at myself in a mirror my mother had placed on a low shelf positions in front of my bed. I could walk around perfectly, but any movement of my neck made my nerves go haywire. I couldn't move. I had a thick, hard-sponge neck ring that held up my neck at a very uncomfortable angle. My arm was in a cast and I had bandages and stitches all over my chest and arm (where there wasn't a cast) I had also had to endure the pain of having my head stitched up while I was fully conscious, an ordeal that I must go through every 10 days. Terrific.

My face was covered in scabs and scratches, and at that precise moment I looked pale.

Then, suddenly, there was a quick knock on the door, a brief calling of, "Hey, disabled guy!" and my door was kicked open. The girl who walked in took in her surroundings at a pace then double taking at where the indent of my body was on the wall; she also noted that half the ceiling was missing. Joy.

She turned to me, her chestnut curls brushing her neck slightly, her brilliantly green eyes looking at me amusedly.

"You know, Susannah, I really do not appreciate you calling me 'disabled guy'. Can you not call me something else…?"

"What, like, Jesse-poo? Cause I could really do that." Her smile was playful and it irritated me a little. I could feel myself flushing madly as I grimaced at the memory of Kelly and her 3-inch nails and 3-inch deep makeup.

I started to answer her, disagreeing with her choice of names, however she startled me by picking up my guitar abruptly and interrupting me, "You play guitar, disabled guy?" her delicately shaped eyebrows rose questioningly as her eyes were inquisitive. The thing that surprised me the most was that I never, _never, _allow people to touch such my guitar. It's one of my escapes from this world where I am harassed and, more recently, threatened by ghosts.

"Yeah, I-"

"Are you any good?"

"W-well, I think I'm pretty experienced I jus-"

"Teach me."

"W-what?"

"Teach me. Teach me how to play guitar."

"O-okay. Um, like lessons?" she nodded, "w-when?" Why did she have this affect on me that made me stutter and stumble so much when I was in her presence?

"Now." She stated firmly.

I smiled to myself as I turned away from her and stood up to get my old music books. Then once I had found them I turned round to face her, contemplating whether or not I should say what was on my mind.

"You know, Susannah," I said nervously, "actually, it doesn't matter."

Susannah frowned, "Disabled guy, what were you going to say?"

"It doesn't matter." I repeated.

I could tell she was extremely annoyed with me, yet she took the invitation to sit on my bed as I drew up a chair to sit opposite her and teach her the first lessons on how to play the instrument. Although something strange happened that I really had never experienced before many times.

I was concentrating more on the movement of her fingers and how soft and warm they felt in the nano-second that I held them to place them on the right strings. Or when I moved her hand up the neck of the guitar to get a lower note. It thrilled me a little, it sent tiny shocks from the tips of my fingers to the very end of my toes and I really did not know why. After at least a third of the hour, Susannah paused suddenly and stared at me with a confused look in her eyes, like she couldn't quite figure out what was going on.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned for her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she shook her head and looked back down at the strings but she didn't move her fingers. I leaned back and surveyed her intensely while her thick blanket of shining hair covered her face. "Actually, no I'm not." This time with more resolution.

"Why?" I asked immediately, then it hit me, I hadn't offered her a drink! Or anything to eat! How could I have been so stupid? Madre always says it's an insult to your guest if you don't offer them anything- I was so self-involved and concerned only for the woman in front of me I forgot my manners.

"Because… because I hate it when people do that! I hate it when people try to tell me something and then they just stop-" oh. But her voice was getting louder every letter she spoke and I felt myself shrink in her anger, "I hate it when you just sit there like you don't notice everyone looking at you, and I think its really annoying how you can stand Kelly frickin' Prescott!" she shouted the last word in my face and my fear was no longer present, it was replaced with anger that almost equalled hers.

"No, Susannah, no. No I cannot stand Kelly Prescott. I don't like that she's a clone of Barbie. I don't like that you always tease me about loving biology; I think your bossy and I absolutely _detest _that you allow Adam to handle you in such a way- I don't even understand why you like him! All he does is use you and you deserve much better treatment! You can't even see the people that love you really all you see is that _cabron _and his _looks!" _I was shouting furiously, I didn't have control over what I was saying, it scared me that I could say anything and not be able to take it back. It upset me that I was saying such things to Susannah in the first place. "And if you had bothered to see and I mean really SEE, then you'd know that Adam isn't the one you're supposed to be devoting you life to like you are!" I saw her sat on my bed, shoulders slumped, staring at me with her mouth hanging wide open. I turned round with a little jump of annoyance and ran my fingers through the hair that wasn't close to the deep cut in the back of my head; and action which resulted in shooting pains up my arm. But I didn't care because I had ultimately just told Susannah I was hopelessly jealous of her and Adam. In fact I told her before I even admitted it to myself. How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?

Breathing was difficult and heavy. I opened the window so I could breathe in the fantastically fresh air out side my home, so unlike New York.

Susannah's hand rested gently on my shoulder and my attempts to breathe stopped yet my heart raced faster than ever. I didn't look at her harmoniously beautiful features, I carried on looking at the wide sky and the sea, hoping against hope that it might allow me to relax.

And still my heart thudded uncomfortably in my chest. I was certain Susannah could hear it.

Her fingers held my chin with a touch so soft I might not have even felt it had I not been focusing so much on her every movement.

She stood on her tiptoes and pulled me down slowly. She was going to kiss me. The second time I would kiss a girl that wasn't related to me, and it was happening now.

Instead of moving her lips to mine, however, she brought them to my ears and whispered, "Breathe, Jesse." Her lips brushed my cheek slightly as they moved to my mouth. Again, her lips brushed away and she rested her head on my shoulder, hugging me tightly. I heard the words, "I'm not that bossy," being uttered close to my ear. Careful not to put weight on either of my arms, she turned to leave my embrace as I hugged her back, but to both our astonishment, I didn't let go. Instead I said, "yes, you are." In a deep tone I hadn't used before- then I moved my hands so that one was on the back of her head and the other on her upper back. I leaned in, not knowing what I was doing, but I definitely knew why. And in that moment that I was terrified I giggled inwards like a girl. I feared for my sexuality at that moment. A few terrifying seconds later all those worries washed away as I knew perfectly well (if the excitement running through me like lightening was any indication) that I was straight. And the most amazing thing was happening to me. I was filled with happiness nothing had ever filled me with before. Not biology or music, not since as far back as I can remember. I was bring kissed back by Susannah. She was holding me as I was holding her. The kiss was not passionate. It wasn't Lustful. It was innocent. It was the kind that my sisters would have "aww"ed at in unison. It was the type of kiss you see in movies and think- how cheesy! But I didn't think that. I thought of how… I thought of how lucky I was. I thought about how Susannah's light frame wasn't close enough to me. I thought about how never wanted this to end because then I would have to worry about Derek and Adam. We were like those little twelve year olds you see holding hands, afraid to do much more. It was as thoug-

"Awww! Hey! Hey, Mercedes! Mercedes! Watch this! How-how cute, can, can you see them? I can just about make out- wait- no- can you- look! There! Ha! They are so cute! I told him he had a crush on her but- what? My voice is too loud? WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

We broke apart so quickly once we realised what the shouting was all about that Susannah stumbled. I caught her so she wouldn't trip; her face was red and she started to fan herself with her hand as she looked out of my window at the source of all the noise.

There lay Marta on a towel she had laid out on the ground, pulling earphones out of each ear as she sat up looking at Mercedes quietly telling her to lower her voice. From where Susannah and I were, we could hear her hip-hop pounding out of each tiny speaker. Then, registering what Mercedes was saying in a voice we couldn't hear, Marta's head snapped upwards to look in the direction of my window. She jumped up, alarmed.

"Oh, God," She mumbled, straightening her bikini set, "was I that loud? Did he hear me? Oh my god! He's going to _kill _me! Oh God, oh God! Dios! What am-"

"He's still there Marta."

Pulling Susannah back, I snapped the window shut and looked at her, my face beginning to break into a smile. I expected the same from her, but she looked away and said awkwardly, "I have to leave… clean my room and do some homewor… Andy's dinner…" she continued to say things that jumbled together and didn't make sense till I could no longer hear her and she had walked out of the room with a final "bye." Before departing. And I stood there, feeling like a fool.

A deep sense of humiliation filled me. I sat on my bed hopelessly glaring at the broken wall. Consistent pain was in my arms and back and most of my neck. Usually when I was in a bad mood, I read my books. I played my guitar, or listened to my ipod.

But I didn't this time. I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to move. I just thought. My light wasn't switched on and as hours passed I watched shadows grow longer and fainter as the sun sank inevitably into the magnificent ocean, along with the memories of earlier.

I felt nothing. I was emptier than I had ever been.

Madre called for me more than once and I ignored her. It was 1am before I made my first movement. It was a sudden jerk from a screeching of tyres as a few roads away. I ignored the sound, mundanely noting that it was just another arrogant drunk.

But I made a lot more than just a jerk when, 45 minuets later, the phone rang and after quick, hurried, hushed and worried words, madre screamed up for me. Screamed with fear. I could hear her crying, sobbing making no attempt to hide her emotion.

I ran down the flight of stairs fast.

"What? Madre! What's wrong? Tell me, please!" I sounded desperate to know the reason for her grief. The voice that came from me was scratchy and unused.

"It… It's your… your s-s-s-sisters… M-m-marta and J-josefina," she gasped, her words coming out gradually, "T-there's b-been a- a car crash. We- Jesse we have to go!"

And we did. Along with Alex. He drove us to the hospital. Kara and Isabelle had been instructed to stay home with a most reluctant Mercedes who had had tears running down her face when we left her. I felt feverish but cold at the same time. The speed limit wasn't high enough, and the hospital seemed farther away than it really was.

Finally all three of us reached the un-necessarily clean reception area of Carmel Hospital.

We were led quickly to a waiting room where we were told we could see Marta and Josefina soon.

Marta was unconscious but breathing. She wasn't in a coma and with the exception of a deep cut on her hip, and a few cuts and bruises elsewhere (including a large greenish-yellow bruise on her temple). She didn't seem in such bad shape compared to Josefina.

Josefina wasn't in a coma. She had been sedated and given pain killers. She didn't sound all that bad. But she was. She was in a terrible state. And the fact that she was in an emergency procedure surgery added to my mothers already disturbed nerves.

I sat in the waiting room alone. Madre and Alex were with Marta. But I waited for Josefina. She needed me right now. To be with her. To be next to her. She was expected to be in for as long as three hours.

A paper cup filled with coffee was in my hands. I rested my elbows on my thighs as I leaned forwards, hunching my back over and staring at one spot on the floor that had several marks that I tried to distract myself with.

Large windows allowed the first rays of sunshine to flow through easily creating an eerie sense of calm. The twilight relaxed me. I felt my shoulders settle, I was surrendering to the truth.

I knew the doctor was walking to me before he knew who he was looking for. Looking up, I saw his sleeves rolled up, he had obviously changed out of his work clothes.

"Hector?" He called, his red hair being one of the only flames of colour in the hospital. I nodded politely. "Hector, I'm afraid that I have bad news about your sister Josefina." I blinked. "She passed during surgery, we attempted to revive her, but with no such luck." He paused as doctors do, "I am so sorry for your loss Hector."

I sat back down, not noticing I had stood up in the first place.

And right then, if I could freeze time and do exactly what I wanted to do- I would kill myself. I wouldn't scream, or cry… I would just kill myself and end the pain that I experienced.

I want to die.


	9. Hector

_Well chapter 8's responses were not all positive, although most of you liked it and I'm glad :) _

_If you're confused at the end of this chapter just bear with me because all will revealed. A special thanks to Moondancing Millie and Querida1607, who make my day with every message they send :)_

_Right well… enjoy! And review! _

_Oh and this chapter is set when Jesse was seven. _

**It Had Better Be-**

**Chapter 9- Hector**

"My name's Gina, who're you?"

I looked up, quite annoyed that Gina had distracted me from my task of finishing the encyclopaedia. I furrowed my brow slightly, and shook my head so that my girlishly curly hair would move out of the way.

"Hector." I said quietly, I wasn't too good at talking to girls. Other boys were always surprised when I didn't run away screaming, "COODIES" at the top of my voice. But that was immature.

"Oh, hey Hector, can I sit next to you?" I nodded impatiently. Her long dark hair was curly and looked as though it was very soft. She hadn't tried to pull it back like my sisters, she had left it to be crazily frizzy, although I could see she had a few bright red streaks at the front.

"So, Hector, I'm here to do business." Her voice was appropriately business-like and I suddenly became interested. Slowly closing the heavy book in my hands, I straightened my posture and looked more closely at Gina.

"So here's the deal, amigo, my friend," she pointed clearly to the girl I had met only a week or two before on the front steps of our apartment block. This time she had on full length jeans and a baggy jumper that engulfed her obviously tiny body. Gina continued, "likes you. She wants you to be her boyfriend but she's scared that you'll say no, so she sent me over… but don't tell her that!"

My mouth had dropped open several centimetres and my eyes were wide.

"So what d'ya say 'bout that cowboy?"

"Yes,"

"Ok, cool, pleasure doing business with you Hector."

I turned round completely startled. I had not said yes, yet behind me was Marta, her arms folded and the cheekiest smile on her face that I had ever seen.

"Marta! I do not want a girl friend!"

"Sorry, Jesse, but she's really pretty… look at her!"

And I did look at her. I found that she was a lot prettier than all the other girls at my school. Her dark hair was pulled back, her large green eyes smiled at me as she ran to me in greeting.

"Hey Hector!"

"Erm, hello- I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"Suze!"

Mentally I made a note to watch out for Suze as she seemed to be the type of person that was hyperactive at all times. Maybe I should advise her mother to reduce her sugar intake.

"Well, _Suze, _I hav-"

But I stopped. Because without any question or pause or even any indication of nervousness, Suze leaned forward and pecked my cheek lightly. She pulled back quickly, turning bright red and giggling embarrassedly. Then looking at me with caution, she reached for my hand and held it whilst lowering herself to sit beside me.

I was so astonished I seemed unable to render any speech. But the thing that surprised me the most is that her kiss (although a bit sticky) was not unpleasant to me. Had Gina kissed me, I would have pulled away or apologised. But I didn't. I liked Suze, I found, and I didn't mind her company at all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We spent the whole of the day together. For the most part we had ice cream. But she kissed me on my cheek every now and then, each time turning very red.

"Can we have two strawberry and cream flavoured lollies please?" I asked the bearded man behind the corner shop counter.

"That'll be 40 cents." He handed over the lollies in exchange for 40 cents of my own precious money. Then I had an idea. I told her to wait outside for me whilst I got something. She nodded, her grin extending from ear to ear. I watched her leave and wait outside by a motorbike stand that had a dog on a lead tied to it. She patted it a few times, then I turned back to the counter.

"Can I also have two diamond lollies?"

"What flavour?"

"Erm… raspberry?" Expressionlessly, he grunted and reached for two, handed them over whilst asking for money.

I walked, slowly, out of the shop, making the bells ring as I opened and closed the dirty glass door. Suze was talking to a woman with a man by her side. I moved closer to hear the conversation.

"-and then mommy said that dogs needed loads of care so I wasn't allowed to get one. What's your dogs name?"

"His name is Max, and-"

"He's a complete coward!" the man interrupted jokingly.

"Oh, Andy, he isn't a coward… he's just kind is all."

Suze noticed I was standing in near her and pulled me closer.

"This is my boyfriend!" she exclaimed happily. The couple before us commented that that was very sweet. A minuet or too later, they said they had better get going, so we waved goodbye and walked hand in hand back to Suze's apartment block which, incidentally, was in front of mine.

It was only 4pm, so we still had a lot of time to be out side before the sun went down, which was when we both had to be home. My new "girlfriend" invited me into her house. Of course I refused, Madre would have been frustrated if I went into her house since she didn't know Suze's mother.

We talked for a very long time about football and sports, and I noticed how different Suze was than what I thought she had been the first time I met her. She was clever. Not really into Science like I was, but she was extremely knowledgeable on the subject of people and their personalities. She was really good at understanding things like that. I loved that she was a lot more mature than other girls her age. At one point, however, during our intimate conversations, I saw Gina spying on us from behind one of the apartment blocks. This agitated me, but I reminded myself that I shouldn't be so angry; she was, after all, a girl.

It was 6:42pm exactly when I got the courage to say what I had wanted to say since she had pecked me ever so lightly on my cheek. I looked out at the view of the city that we had. Not much. Mostly just worn down buildings and the sound of sirens. But the sky was orange, tinged with red and yellow. It was beautiful, and I couldn't escape the idea that the moment I had chosen to become courageous was perfect.

"Suze," I started, interrupting our peaceful silence, "I just want you to know something. Today has been really fun. I've never had so much fun in my life. And I know what an intelligent person you are. Because I've been talking to you so long." She blushed and smiled. "And you are so pretty- your eyes are like emeralds." Her blush grew more pronounced, "And I loved being your boyfriend today." I paused, dreading the next sentence, "But I can't be your boyfriend for tomorrow. Or the day after."

"Next week maybe?" she asked, her face had fallen dramatically.

I shook my head feeling so very upset, "No." was my simple answer.

"But why? Why not?" Her voice was desperate and tears filled her beautiful eyes.

"Because I'm moving. I moving away from here."

"Where to?"

"Long Island, till my dad can get another job. But he says that could take months."

"Oh." One tear slipped down her rose coloured cheeks and dropped off. She wiped it away quickly and hugged me very tightly. We stayed like that till the sky had turned darker. Almost time to be home.

"I have something to give you," I pulled the Diamond lollies out of my pocket. "Its something for you to remember me by I hope." She to the plastic ring from me, with it's raspberry flavoured, diamond shaped lolly on top. I then took it back and slipped it on her finger. Then I took my ring, and put it on my finger saying, "Whenever I look at this ring, or taste raspberries, I will remember you." Then I kissed her cheek and put my arm round her whilst we sucked on our rings and looked at the paint on the opposite wall dry.

But it wasn't boring.

A few older boys walked by, laughing with each other. I knew them but I didn't like them at all. The came to a halt when they saw me and Suze.

"Hey Hector!" one of the called, "What century are you from with a name like that eh?" They all laughed and high fived each other. The idiot then continued, "Whose the hot girlfriend? You look like lesbians, Hector, with all that lipstick on!" again they all laughed at his _hilarious _joke. But I wasn't wearing any lipstick. This confused me.

What confused me more is when suddenly Suze wasn't sitting next to me. She was standing in front of the boys, fists clenches and a very angry expression on her face.

"Fuck off." She glared at them menacingly, and I was appalled at her language.

"Ooooh! We're scared now!" Their laughing sounded like Hyenas on ecstasy.

Suze, who had had enough apparently, pulled back her tiny fist and thrust it at one of the boys groins seeing as she was at the perfect level to reach.

"Argh! You bitch! The bitch punched my frickin' balls!"

Amazingly, they ran away. I'm not kidding. These boys must have been twice as old as Suze and they _ran away _because she punched one. Other than the fact that I felt I should have been the one that was defending us, it was still the funniest thing I had ever seen. And by the time Suze had made her way back to me, I was on my back, tears rolling down my face as I laughed like never before.

Soon Suze was laughing as well, but she managed to choke out, "Y-you know, the-they're r-right! You d-d-do look like you h-ave lipstick on! Ha ha!"

"What?" I practically screamed

"I think it's from the lollies Hector." She smiled at me again.

When we finished laughing at the fact I had indeed raspberry colouring all over my lips, I hugged her. It was very nearly dark, and the lamp lights on the street (that worked) were starting to switch on.

And I felt my heart sinking with sadness. This was probably the last time I would ever see Suze. What made me feel so confused is that I loved her company so much, yet I had only known her for a day. Less even.

I pulled back to see her almost in tears again.

"We had better get back home." I said, my voice was hollow.

"Yeah. I'll miss you Hector."

"I'll miss you too Suze."

And I started to walk away. Just like that, a relationship that although short lived, was very close to my heart, would end. And I would have nothing but a plastic ring and a raspberry lolly on top as memory of today.

Just as I was about to cross the road, I stopped, turned round and asked her one last thing.

"Suze, what's your name short for?"

"It's short for Sus-"

"Suzie! I was worried sick! Where have you been all day!"

And with that, Suze was lifted up into the hair by what I could only assume was her mother, and taken back to her apartment. I was left standing there, in the now indigo sky where no stars were visible, with only street lamp light to guide me across the road.

I knew, afterwards, that I would probably spend the whole of the next two or three months, debating what Suze was short for. Or, more importantly, if I would ever see her again. I truly will miss her, I thought, and I don't think I ever will forget her. Nobody had ever been that kind to me. And no one probably ever will.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_So this was a shorter than usual chapter but it was a chapter nevertheless! _

_Well I hope you enjoyed it and if you are confused then EVERYTHING will be answered soon enough. Soo… review?_

_Yeah, make my Christmas :D_

_Cheers X._


	10. Chapter 8 and a half

_**Before you all start sending me messages telling me that I've posted the same chapter JUST READ! Yeah:D **_

_Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and you may think it's a complete waste of time but… I can't say anything else now. Hmm. _

_Just read please! And review maybe? _

_Yeah cheers :D_

**It Had Better Be-**

**Chapter 8 ½ **

"No."

"But I have to g-"

"Absolutely not."

"Please, I'm begging you, I'd- I'd go on my knees if I could. Please madre."

She looked at me with pitiful eyes and I saw her face soften and smile slightly.

Then it clicked quickly back to her stern face, "No. I am not going to repeat myself Hector, you are not going. Understood?"

"Si madre, I'm sorry."

My madre was not allowing me… I'm sorry my- my fate is so terrible, but-

_My madre is not allowing me to go to school._

I know, it's horrific. It's terrible. And worst of all, I miss so many lessons of biology!

This is almost as bad as that time I almost failed maths… But I do not think about that anymore. I shouldn't. That is the only flaw in my record, and I don't want to remind my self of that period in my life. I feel insecure when I think about it.

I looked at myself in a mirror my mother had placed on a low shelf positions in front of my bed. I could walk around perfectly, but any movement of my neck made my nerves go haywire. I couldn't move. I had a thick, hard-sponge neck ring that held up my neck at a very uncomfortable angle. My arm was in a cast and I had bandages and stitches all over my chest and arm (where there wasn't a cast) I had also had to endure the pain of having my head stitched up while I was fully conscious, an ordeal that I must go through every 10 days. Terrific.

My face was covered in scabs and scratches, and at that precise moment I looked flushed for some reason.

Then, suddenly, there was a quick knock on the door, a brief calling of, "Hey, disabled guy!" and my door was kicked open. The girl who walked in took in her surroundings at a pace then double taking at where the indent of my body was on the wall; she also noted that half the ceiling was missing. Joy.

She turned to me, her chestnut curls brushing her neck slightly, her brilliantly green eyes looking at me amusedly.

"You know, Susannah, I really do not appreciate you calling me 'disabled guy'. Can you not call me something else…?"

"What, like, Jesse-poo? Cause I could really do that." Her smile was playful and it irritated me a little. I could feel myself flushing madly as I grimaced at the memory of Kelly and her 3-inch nails and 3-inch deep makeup.

I started to answer her, disagreeing with her choice of names, however she startled me by picking up my guitar abruptly and interrupting me, "You play guitar, disabled guy?" her delicately shaped eyebrows rose questioningly as her eyes were inquisitive. The thing that surprised me the most was that I never, _never, _allow people to touch such my guitar. It's one of my escapes from this world where I am harassed and, more recently, threatened by ghosts.

"Yeah, I-"

"Are you any good?"

"W-well, I think I'm pretty experienced I jus-"

"Teach me."

"W-what?"

"Teach me. Teach me how to play guitar."

"O-okay. Um, like lessons?" she nodded, "w-when?" Why did she have this affect on me that made me stutter and stumble so much when I was in her presence?

"Now." She stated firmly.

I smiled to myself as I turned away from her and stood up to get my old music books. Then once I had found them I turned round to face her, contemplating whether or not I should say what was on my mind.

"You know, Susannah," I said nervously, "actually, it doesn't matter."

Susannah frowned, "Disabled guy, what were you going to say?"

"It doesn't matter." I repeated.

I could tell she was extremely annoyed with me, yet she took the invitation to sit on my bed as I drew up a chair to sit opposite her and teach her the first lessons on how to play the instrument. Although something strange happened that I really had never experienced before many times.

I was concentrating more on the movement of her fingers and how soft and warm they felt in the nano-second that I held them to place them on the right strings. Or when I moved her hand up the neck of the guitar to get a lower note. It thrilled me a little, it sent tiny shocks from the tips of my fingers to the very end of my toes and I really did not know why. After at least a third of the hour, Susannah paused suddenly and stared at me with a confused look in her eyes, like she couldn't quite figure out what was going on.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned for her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she shook her head and looked back down at the strings but she didn't move her fingers. I leaned back and surveyed her intensely while her thick blanket of shining hair covered her face. "Actually, no I'm not." This time with more resolution.

"Why?" I asked immediately, then it hit me, I hadn't offered her a drink! Or anything to eat! How could I have been so stupid? Madre always says it's an insult to your guest if you don't offer them anything- I was so self-involved and concerned only for the woman in front of me I forgot my manners.

"Because… because I hate it when people do that! I hate it when people try to tell me something and then they just stop-" oh. But her voice was getting louder every letter she spoke and I felt myself shrink in her anger, "I hate it when you just sit there like you don't notice everyone looking at you, and I think its really annoying how you can stand Kelly frickin' Prescott!" she shouted the last word in my face and my fear was no longer present, it was replaced with anger that almost equalled hers.

"No, Susannah, no. No I cannot stand Kelly Prescott. I don't like that she's a clone of Barbie. I don't like that you always tease me about loving biology; I think your bossy and I absolutely _detest _that you allow Adam to handle you in such a way- I don't even understand why you like him! All he does is use you and you deserve much better treatment! You can't even see the people that love you really all you see is that _cabron _and his _looks!" _I was shouting furiously, I didn't have control over what I was saying, it scared me that I could say anything and not be able to take it back. It upset me that I was saying such things to Susannah in the first place. "And if you had bothered to see and I mean really SEE, then you'd know that Adam isn't the one you're supposed to be devoting you life to like you are!" I saw her sat on my bed, shoulders slumped, staring at me with her mouth hanging wide open. I turned round with a little jump of annoyance and ran my fingers through the hair that wasn't close to the deep cut in the back of my head; and action which resulted in shooting pains up my arm. But I didn't care because I had ultimately just told Susannah I was hopelessly jealous of her and Adam. In fact I told her before I even admitted it to myself. How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?

Breathing was difficult and heavy. I opened the window so I could breathe in the fantastically fresh air out side my home, so unlike New York.

Susannah's hand rested gently on my shoulder and my attempts to breathe stopped yet my heart raced faster than ever. I didn't look at her harmoniously beautiful features, I carried on looking at the wide sky and the sea, hoping against hope that it might allow me to relax.

And still my heart thudded uncomfortably in my chest. I was certain Susannah could hear it.

Her fingers held my chin with a touch so soft I might not have even felt it had I not been focusing so much on her every movement.

I brought her to me in a manner I would not have approved of ever. I was almost as bad as Adam.

No I was worse.

I was so forward with her, I brought her to me, and placed my lips on hers possessively. I wasn't rough with her by any means.

"Awww! Hey! Hey, Mercedes! Mercedes! Watch this! How-how cute, can, can you see them? I can just about make out- wait- no- can you- look! There! Ha! They are so cute! I told him he had a crush on her but- what? My voice is too loud? WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Susannah pulled away from me quickly, pushing my body away from hers. I looked at Susannah, then out of the window, deeply unimpressed by the eldest of my siblings.

There lay Marta on a towel she had laid out on the ground, pulling earphones out of each ear as she sat up looking at Mercedes quietly telling her to lower her voice. From where Susannah and I were, we could hear her hip-hop pounding out of each tiny speaker. Then, registering what Mercedes was saying in a voice we couldn't hear, Marta's head snapped upwards to look in the direction of my window. She jumped up, alarmed.

"Oh, God," She mumbled, straightening her bikini set, "was I that loud? Did he hear me? Oh my god! He's going to _kill _me! Oh God, oh God! Dios! What am-"

"He's still there Marta."

Pulling Susannah back, I snapped the window shut and looked at her, my face beginning to break into a tentative smile. I expected the same from her, but she looked away and said awkwardly, "I have to leave… clean my room and do some homewor… Andy's dinner…" she continued to say things that jumbled together and didn't make sense till I could no longer hear her and she had walked out of the room with a final "bye." Before departing. And I stood there, feeling like a fool.

A deep sense of humiliation filled me. I sat on my bed hopelessly glaring at the broken wall. Consistent pain was in my arms and back and most of my neck. Usually when I was in a bad mood, I read my books. I played my guitar, or listened to my ipod.

But I didn't this time. I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to move. I just thought. My light wasn't switched on and as hours passed I watched shadows grow longer and fainter as the sun sank inevitably into the magnificent ocean, along with the memories of earlier.

I felt nothing but hurt. I was shocked at myself, and at Susannah's abrupt leave.

Madre called for me more than once and I ignored her. It was 1am before I made my first movement. It was a sudden jerk from a screeching of tyres as a few roads away. I ignored the sound, mundanely noting that it was just another arrogant drunk.

But I made a lot more than just a jerk when, 45 minuets later, the phone rang and after quick, hurried, hushed and worried words, madre screamed up for me. Screamed with fear. I could hear her crying, sobbing making no attempt to hide her emotion.

I ran down the flight of stairs fast.

"What? Madre! What's wrong? Tell me, please!" I sounded desperate to know the reason for her grief. The voice that came from me was scratchy and unused.

"It… It's your… your s-s-s-sisters… M-m-marta and J-josefina," she gasped, her words coming out gradually, "T-there's b-been a- a car crash. We- Jesse we have to go!"

And we did. Along with Alex. He drove us to the hospital. Kara and Isabelle had been instructed to stay home with a most reluctant Mercedes who had had tears running down her face when we left her. I felt feverish but cold at the same time. The speed limit wasn't high enough, and the hospital seemed farther away than it really was.

Finally all three of us reached the un-necessarily clean reception area of Carmel Hospital.

We were led quickly to a waiting room where we were told we could see Marta and Josefina soon.

Marta was unconscious but breathing. She wasn't in a coma and with the exception of a deep cut on her hip, and a few cuts and bruises elsewhere (including a large greenish-yellow bruise on her temple). She didn't seem in such bad shape compared to Josefina.

Josefina wasn't in a coma. She had been sedated and given pain killers. She didn't sound all that bad. But she was. She was in a terrible state. And the fact that she was in an emergency procedure surgery added to my mothers already disturbed nerves.

I sat in the waiting room alone. Madre and Alex were with Marta. But I waited for Josefina. She needed me right now. To be with her. To be next to her. She was expected to be in for as long as three hours.

A paper cup filled with coffee was in my hands. I rested my elbows on my thighs as I leaned forwards, hunching my back over and staring at one spot on the floor that had several marks that I tried to distract myself with.

Large windows allowed the first rays of sunshine to flow through easily creating an eerie sense of calm. The twilight relaxed me. I felt my shoulders settle, I was surrendering to the truth.

I was surrendering o a truth I had made up in my own mind. I must have been expecting the worst, because a moment later I stood up, head hanging low as the doctor that had been operating on my sister appeared

"Hector?" He called, his red hair being one of the only flames of colour in the hospital. I nodded politely. "Hector, I'm afraid that I have bad news about your sister Josefina." I blinked. "She slipped into a coma after we stitched her." He paused as doctors do, "But we are almost certain that she will wake up soon. Her condition isn't as severe as we thought. She'll be okay." Then he smiled at me reassuringly, and my face cracked into such an enormous grin. I felt like nothing could go wrong. I felt like a child when I first watched Kara and Isabelle walk. I felt as proud as my father would have been had he lived that long.

I sat back down, not noticing I had stood up in the first place.

I sat back down, and saw my mothers eyes fill with tears of joy, she hugged Alex, both of them smiling with happiness that I felt strongly in my chest.

I asked the doctor how long it would be before I could go visit my sisters. He told me I could go immediately.

I visited Marta first, she was awake and was fighting with the nurses, screaming that she wanted to know exactly what ad happened to her younger sister, she was crying hysterically. Once she saw me she called my name out almost desperately and I told her Josefina was perfectly fine, the surgery had gone well and there was nothing to worry about. She fell asleep soon afterwards and I walked down that hall, oblivious to everyone around me. I was too happy to hear anyone.

Josefina awoke from her coma five hours after the surgery, she seemed completely fine. She was louder than ever, but he did request for her books to be brought to her immediately.

And when I returned home at 8am, I was exhausted. But I was the happiest man alive. My sisters were safe, and there was nothing else I could have asked for.


End file.
